


Contrecoeur

by JayEmEl



Series: Straight Yang [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:25:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17820926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayEmEl/pseuds/JayEmEl
Summary: Promises. Leaps of faith. Blake and Yang have graduated Beacon Academy and now face a life they must build together. In the end, their two years of hard work are burned to ashes – Blake has doomed her heart to breaking and Yang has no one but herself to blame. But when all is said and done, when the stakes seem higher than they've ever been, can love truly conquer all?





	1. Apiary

**Author's Note:**

> Written by: JayEmEl
> 
> Edited by: Cowjump
> 
> Beta reader: Warwolf
> 
> AUTHOR'S PREFACE: Contrecoeur is Forlorn's sequel. You do not need to read Forlorn to understand the events of Contrecoeur, but in case you haven't, I highly recommend that you do in order to better feel the extent of the emotions being put into play in this continuation of Blake and Yang's story.
> 
> Contrecoeur is a French word that literally translates as "against heart." It refers to the French expression "faire quelque chose à contrecoeur," which means acting out against the will of the heart. In English, this would translate to "unwillingly," "painstaking," or something to that purpose. With this knowledge in mind, buckle in, remember to breathe, and I hope you'll enjoy the ride!

The neighborhood was pretty peaceful. It wasn't located right in downtown Vale, so there wasn't much traffic and the homes even had a bit of space between them. But the area was still close enough to the city attractions, port, and harbor that commuting there wasn't too much of a hassle. The apartment, itself, though, was an old grey-brick duplex with small garages on each side. Being so close to the road, the building only offered one short driveway for each of its tenants, but that was alright. The cracked sidewalks were lined with maples that had grown so large their thick branches almost formed an interweaving canopy over the streets, and the rest of the neighborhood was just as last-century-ish with its outdated homes, vines creeping everywhere, and ornate wrought-iron fences separating each property. This quaintness seemed to make up for the tiny conveniences, though.

Honestly, as much as Yang had to admit the area was beautiful, she was mostly ecstatic about the garage. She could safely store her motorcycle, Bumblebee, inside and even have a small space to do some repair work and tinkering should the need or want arise. The rest mattered little to her.

…Which was probably one of the reasons why she hadn't had much say in the choice of apartment to begin with. Because Yang didn't currently have a stable source of income, it was her partner and girlfriend, Blake, who was shouldering most of the expenses at the moment. And it wasn't that Blake had a stable source of income, either, but due to circumstances, she had extra lien she figured she should put to good use. The cat Faunus had been diligent in her search for an appropriate place to live, too. Despite being older and looking like it could use some outside love, the interior of the apartment was clean, mold-and-parasite-free, well-maintained, and the insulation had recently been redone. For all intents and purposes, it would make quite a decent home for two newly-graduated huntresses.

Indeed, Yang and Blake were moving in together. And Yang considered herself incredibly lucky to be with someone who had their priorities straight. Because, well, clearly, Yang didn't, what with her only concern being her motorcycle. It was only a little bit funny.

At the very least, there had been next to no arguments about it, and both girls were happy with the final choice.

Today was moving day. The weather was perfect for it, too. Clouds intermittently blocked the heat of the sun, the air was dry and even a bit cool for a summer morning, and everything smelled like leaves and grass. It was just super refreshing to be outdoors. It made Yang feel ready to take on any challenge.

However, she and Blake were not taking care of the move on their own. They hadn't requested help after coming to their decision, but when Team JNPR and the rest of Team RWBY heard about the news, moving day became a bonding opportunity. Really, though, they were there to help  _Yang_  move her things because Blake's sum of belongings fit into two large suitcases. Yang, on the hand, had a couple pieces of furniture and lots of boxes that needed to be brought in. The group was therefore waiting for Taiyang to arrive from Patch with the moving truck.

And, to say the least, Yang was thoroughly impatient with her father.

"Oh, my Gooooood. Where is he?" she voiced her frustration to the sky, hands on her hips. The ferry was a half-hour voyage. It took another twenty minutes to drive from the port to the new home. There was no reason for Taiyang to be forty minutes late after informing his daughter that he had arrived in town.

"Relax, Yang," came an amused voice from the apartment's front door. Yang, from her position on the sidewalk, turned from staring daggers at the intersection down the road to see Pyrrha walking out and closing the screen-door behind her with a bit of a rattle. Emerald green caught the blonde's lilac gaze. "Maybe it's just traffic." She casually sat down on the front steps, holding a styrofoam cup of tea in her hands. Beside her, from where he had already been sitting for the last few minutes, Jaune leaned back and rested his hand behind his girlfriend.

The wind blew softly, and Yang heard the most rambunctious member of their party, Nora, inside yelling something about deserts. Ren, Weiss, and Blake were also inside, probably getting things organized, double-checking cleanliness, and making sure Nora didn't eat all the said deserts because they were snacks meant for the group, not just her. Their quiet chatter also carried outside, but everything just felt so pleasant and relaxed.

Except the lack of a moving truck. That was less pleasant and not so relaxing. Yang arched her eyebrows at Pyrrha. "Traffic on a  _Saturday_? Are you kidding me?"

There were two reasons why Yang was so impatient. For one, she was just really excited to start moving her items into the new place and make it feel more like home. For another, she and Blake had groceries to do, and they wanted to get to the stores before they closed. Yang did not want to go hungry today – and Blake probably didn't, either. And Yang liked keeping Blake happy. That was the most important thing of all.

Some might have teased Yang about being kitty-whipped, but the truth was that...yeah, she was kitty-whipped. But that was totally  _fine_  because Blake was smokin'-bombshell-whipped in return. It was a win-win situation.

Yang gave her friends and her younger sister, Ruby – who was using the railing on the steps to sway back and forth – a more pointed look when all of them failed to come up with any other plausible explanation for Taiyang's tardiness. And when Pyrrha avoided Yang's gaze and Jaune looked up at the sky innocently and Ruby stopped swaying to fiddle with her hands, Yang knew something else was going on. "Are you hiding something?" she asked, drawing herself up to her full height. "You better not be."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Pyrrha replied, too smooth and gracious for her own good.

The brawler crossed her arms, unimpressed. "Somebody better speak up or I'm gonna disown you all." She narrowed her stare at Pyrrha's boyfriend, the weakest willed of them all. "Jaune?"

His dark blue eyes widened. "H-hey! Don't look at  _me_! I have nothing to do with this." He ducked his head. "At least, not very much..."

"Uh-huh. Fess up."

Fortunately for Jaune, the extreme pressure of Yang's insistence did not last long enough for him to cave. Something in the corner of her vision caught her attention, and Yang pivoted to face the intersection at the end of the road again. There was a vehicle turning onto their street, and when 'moving truck' registered in her brain, the tension dissolved from her posture and she threw her hands up to the heavens. "Finally!"

As the rest of the group looked towards the source of Yang's relief, Ruby jumped and lit up with enthusiasm. "He's here! I'm gonna go get Blake!" And no sooner were the words out of her mouth, Ruby hopped up the steps, circumventing Pyrrha and Jaune, and disappeared into the apartment with an excited gleam in her silver eyes.

Yang was certainly happy that her dad was here, but her friends' and Ruby's suspicious behavior had not been forgotten. There was no emergency to get Blake out here – in fact, for all intents and purposes, she would probably be more useful staying inside and directing where things should go.

So, unless her friends were secretly plotting something – which seemed to be the case because they were all such terrible liars – pulling Blake from organizing made little sense.

Yang didn't dwell on it too much longer, though. Either way, she was bound to find out what was going on sooner or later. The sound of the moving truck's rumbling engine got quite a bit louder as Taiyang drove it into the driveway. It was just a cube, but the back end still stuck out into the road some, testament to how tiny the driveway was. The smell of diesel had time to mix with the natural fragrances before the engine was cut and returned the neighborhood to its bird-chirping silence.

Yang walked around the truck to greet her father as he stepped out of the vehicle.

"Morning, sunshine!" he exclaimed with a grin, shutting the door with a bit of a slam. "Ready for the big day?"

She almost groaned. It wasn't  _that_  big of a deal. She and Blake had already lived together with Weiss and Ruby for  _four years_  – in close quarters, too! – and had survived just fine. In fact, they had even thrived, to a certain extent. They were good for each other. Yang supposed it was true that living alone with Blake was bound to be different, but if anything it just meant less drama and more time in the bathroom. This hadn't been a whimsical decision, either. Yang and Blake had been discussing the possibility for the past year, giving it some thorough thought and ultimately coming to the conclusion that it was the most sensible and advantageous option – financially, at the very least – after graduating Beacon.

And after two years of close friendship and two more years of dating and being happy with each other, it also seemed like the natural next step.

So, Taiyang calling this "the big day" was making it sound like Yang and Blake were getting married. Which was not the case. Still, Yang smiled and chose to ignore the question. "Hi, Dad. Safe trip on the ferry? What took you so long?"

Still grinning, Taiyang patted her shoulder as he walked by but remained utterly silent.

Yang turned around to stare at his broad back incomprehensibly. "What does that even  _mean_?"

But her dad only went out of sight around the back of the truck, and Yang was forced to follow. She found him fiddling with the padlock at the bottom of the wide pull-up door and put her hands on her hips again, frowning. Whatever it was her friends were being weird about, Yang was beginning to suspect Taiyang was in on the secret. And now her curiosity was definitely piqued.

It was while she watched Taiyang twist the small key in the padlock that Yang's sister came back, practically dragging a certain someone with silken raven hair and cute cat ears along with her. Blake didn't seem upset, though – just kind of confused. But when striking golden met lilac, her expression eased and a soft smile played on heart-shaped lips. Yang found herself mirroring the affectionate regard.

"Well, now that I'm here..." Blake tried, sidling next to Yang and loosely hugging her side, and the blonde automatically slipped an arm around the Faunus' slim waist. "Someone mind telling me what I'm here  _for_?"

"I'd love to tell you, babe, but they're being totally hush-hush."

"Just wait. You'll see!" Ruby chirped. She looked like she could barely keep still.

Taiyang finally got the lock open, and then he gripped the bottom of the door, giving the girls a warm beam. He then lifted it up with no trouble at all and pushed it into the ceiling of the cube with a loud creaking noise, revealing nothing out of the ordinary except for a very big box smack in the middle of Yang's belongings, in plain sight to see.

Both Yang and Blake squinted at the box, taking in the image and label on it. "Is that a..."

"Bedframe?"

"You bet!" Taiyang laughed. "Where did you girls plan on sleeping? The floor?"

 _Um, maybe_. Yang started chuckling sheepishly. One of the things she and Blake had planned on purchasing today was a cheap blow-up mattress... They couldn't use Yang's current single bed, after all – and, in any case, it was staying in Patch at her dad's cabin – and Blake didn't own any furniture.

But this was fantastic. Based on the image on the box, the bedframe was made of dark wood and had a vertically curved headboard. It was simple but still stylish, and Yang could not have been more pleased with the gift.

Blake partly left Yang's side to take a closer look at the box, hand lingering on the sociable girl's waist. "Mr. Xiao Long... This looks really expensive. You didn't have –"

"Once again, Blake, you can call me Tai," he reminded her kindly – because, yeah, Blake had been calling Yang's dad "Mr. Xiao Long" since day one and it was always adorable how she couldn't drop the formality. "And I didn't get this all on my own."

"We all chipped in," came Weiss' voice.

Yang gazed over Ruby – not that that was very difficult – and saw the others approaching, various expressions of elation and hilarity on their faces. Well, except for Ren and Weiss. Their moods were more subdued. Because they were Ren and Weiss. But that was okay.  _This_  was what everyone had been hiding! They deserved credit, though – Yang had not seen this coming at all.

"And that's not the only thiiiing!" Nora sing-songed, clasping her hands.

Blake arched one of her eyebrows, looking at all of their friends questioningly while Yang began to feel the immense gratitude bubbling up inside of her. "You got us something else, too?"

Taiyang motioned at the truck. "See for yourself."

Yang jumped into the cube, carefully going around the box, and then spotted another item behind it, something that absolutely was not hers before this moment. Her eyes widened. " _Blake_! Blake, you gotta see this! They got us a  _sectional_! Oh, my God! Come check it out!" It was brand new. And it was  _fancy_. It was all white with soft but firm-looking cushions, comfortable in its sleekness, and the right side of it was almost big enough to be a single bed of its own. Yang felt rich just  _looking_  at it.

Blake joined Yang in the truck, and much like her girlfriend, her eyes widened when she saw the beauty. Not Yang, though – the other beauty. Blake reached out and touched it hesitantly. "Yang..." she whispered, and now she caressed one of the sectional's arms almost amorously. Her gaze roamed over those curves, almost devouring them by sight alone. "I think you finally have a rival."

At this, the goofball burst out laughing. Maybe this really was a big day. Yang pecked Blake on the cheek and murmured suggestively, "What do you think of threesomes?" She waggled her eyebrows.

But to the prankster's wild amazement, Blake didn't even blush or get flustered. She just gave Yang a very deadpan look and said, "If you think I'm sharing any part of this with you, you can leave."

Yang's jaw dropped.

"Does she like it?" Pyrrha called out in amusement.

Yang could barely recover her composure. She managed to pick her jaw off the floor by struggling through her awe and proceeded to try speaking through bouts of uncontrollable giggles. "I th-think she...haha!...just dumped me for it!" Wow, that had been quite something.

"Ohhhhhh, guys, did you hear that?" Nora snickered. "They're gonna  _fight_  over it."

"I told you to trust my judgement," Weiss quipped, clearly sounding proud of herself.

As the group began tossing jokes at the couple and teasing each other, Yang shared a happy, conspiring glance with Blake, and the two girls got out of the truck, holding hands. Yang couldn't stop smiling. "Guys, this is literally the most awesome gift." Her chest tightened with emotion. "Thank you. All of you."

"Aw, Yang!" Ruby tackled her sister into a hug, and Yang returned the embrace tightly, even spinning with her sibling once and laughing.

"She's right," Blake agreed, sincere. "It's hard to accept. Thank you."

Ruby let go to give the bookworm a small hug, too, and also so Taiyang could pull his older daughter into his arms next. It was briefer, and after giving her back a hearty pat, he stepped away and said, "There's also a mattress that goes with the bedframe, but it got shipped late. You'll have to pick it up later."

Yang slowly shook her head, filled with wonder. That would definitely not be a problem.

Pyrrha walked up to her soon after, grinning from ear to ear. "Make sure Blake knows she doesn't have to repay this."

They both glanced at the raven-haired girl in question, who was smiling widely and sharing a few words with Weiss and Ruby. "Yeah, I won't let her make herself feel responsible. But I'm sure the sectional is going to be her favorite piece of furniture." Yang sighed contentedly. "And mine, too, honestly. Weiss paid for most of it, didn't she?"

Pyrrha nodded. "We all donated what our funds would allow. Your dad, uncle, Weiss, and I took care of the rest."

Yang raised her eyebrows, giving her friend a half amused, half mocking look. " _You_?"

The redhead pretended to be offended and put her hands on her hips before chortling. "Yes,  _me_. How ungrateful of you."

"Oh, riiiight," Yang fake-realized, unable to refrain from teasing the warrior. Some things never changed that way. "You're Pyrrha Nikos. Fame and fortune are your game."

"Unfortunately," she sighed, but an amused twinkle quickly reappeared in her emerald irises. "Might as well let my friends benefit from it, don't you think?"

Yang snickered and then hugged Pyrrha affectionately. She was the brawler's next best friend, right alongside Blake, and Yang wouldn't give that up for the world. "Thanks, Pyrr. I mean it."

"You're welcome, Yang."

After a few more hugs and thank-yous were given, the group began dispersing and organizing themselves to start carrying the larger items into the apartment. The box with the bedframe was moved to the bedroom and placed in one of the corners to keep it out of the way. Taiyang, Ren, Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, and Yang helped each other in pairs of two to bring the various pieces of the sectional into the living room, carefully and neatly stacking them against the wall for the moment.

As Yang headed back outside with her dad, she let out a puff of air and asked, "So, that's what took you so long? You had to make a stop to pick up the gifts?"

"Not so upset now, are you?" he chuckled.

An easy smile graced her lips. "I guess not. It was a great surprise."

Their moment was cut short, however, when father and daughter were suddenly forced to duck when a curtain rod nearly smacked right into them as they came around the back of the truck.

"Whoa!" Yang stared at the rod swinging dangerously close again, staying low to the ground. She had just barely avoided it and had felt the rush of air over her cowlick. Talk about unexpected.

"Nora, be more careful," Ren intervened, stepping up and wrapping a steadying hand around the pole while he gave his partner an unimpressed look.

In the cube, Nora's expression became very much like a kicked-puppy's. "It's not my fault it slipped out!" But as soon as the words were out of her mouth, any guilt disappeared from her face and she let out a cackle. "That's what she said."

Ren brought his other hand to his forehead and sighed. "Yang, where do you want the rod?"

Yang was trying not to laugh at Nora's joke as she straightened her stance again. With a smirk that she attempted to physically wipe off her face with her hand, she replied, "Just bring it in. Blake will tell you."

Nora snorted in an effort to keep her composure, but then she just cracked and laughed even louder. "Heh, Ren, Blake's gonna tell you where Yang wants the rod."

"Nora!"

But Yang was already joining Nora in a fit of giggles, no longer able to contain the hilarity. "Oh, God. If Blake heard this..."

"She just might have," Taiyang intervened with a bit of a strained smile – clearly disapproving of the subject. He slowly shook his head. "C'mon, you two. Keep it moving. You're blocking the rest of us."

"Yes, sir." Ren sent his partner a meaningful glance, and with a nod and another snicker, he and Nora got out of the truck with a few boxes, making sure the rod wasn't damaged or did any damage along the way. Yang and her father were then able to get inside and pick up Yang's dresser together. They hobbled towards the apartment, being extra careful on the steps, and struggled a little to get through the doorway, but eventually they made it inside, where Blake directed them to the bedroom upstairs.

Ruby came by to give them cups of water, and there was a pause in the moving as everyone took a short break to eat a bit and refresh themselves. But fifteen minutes later, everyone was back to their posts and resuming their activities.

The move took most of the morning, and the  _rest_  of the morning was used to help unpack and place furniture and objects more appropriately in the apartment. The group took a few more short breaks between all this, but by the time lunch came around, Yang and Blake had the majority of their home organized – for the moment, at least. Things would most likely get switched around again later. There weren't any decorations or a whole lot of appliances yet, and the second room and dining room were pretty much still empty, but the goal was to slowly but surely work towards making the place comfortable and look nice once the young couple had a steady source of income. They wanted to turn the second room into a study, somewhere Blake could store her books and set up a desk for her laptop, and the living room would probably eventually be graced with a coffee table and a gaming console for Yang. These were only a couple of things the two young women had planned for their new place.

But all in due time. They didn't have the means for these ideas just yet, and Yang and Blake needed to focus on their necessities at the moment – like a coffee machine and cooking utilities and  _food_  (and toilet paper) – but after several months of regular missions and hard work, there was no doubt that the girls would be able to turn their apartment into a place they could both properly call home. Fortunately for them, the fridge and stove were included, and the previous tenants had left their washing and drying machines behind, so Blake and Yang wouldn't have to make any major purchases right away. The sectional and bedframe from their friends were absolute blessings, too. All in all, for Yang's first apartment, she found that she had nothing to complain about, and she had Blake, her friends, and her family to thank for that. Things were truly looking up!

Sometime after the group had lunch together, Taiyang announced that he was going to bring the moving truck back to its company, now that it was empty. He asked if anyone needed a ride home, which led to Nora, Ren, and Ruby leaving with him – and Nora made sure to bring back a good portion of the leftovers with her, much to Yang's amusement.

"See ya tomorrow! Don't do anything Ren and I wouldn't do!" she had exclaimed on her way down the front steps. Never mind that the things she and Ren wouldn't do were an extremely short list.

Their departure left Yang and Blake with Weiss, Jaune, and Pyrrha. The three friends wouldn't be staying much longer, either, as Weiss had called for one of her drivers just moments before. It would give Yang and Blake enough time to get some much-needed groceries before the stores closed.

Nora's goodbye reminded Yang of something, though. But not the dubious list of activities – the other thing, the harmless one.

"Weiss, you'll be coming to the party tomorrow, right?" Yang asked, hopeful as the smaller group congregated near the entrance. It was essentially their graduation party that they were celebrating at a fancy club tomorrow evening, and there were supposed to be a lot of other Beacon graduates coming, too. And although Weiss wasn't her most favorite person to hang out with, Yang wanted to have fun with everyone there and fully enjoy some of her last moments with people she may not see so much anymore afterwards.

Not that Yang wouldn't be seeing much more of Weiss. They were still working as Team RWBY, after all. But still. Yang wanted Weiss to be there. It just wouldn't be the same if she wasn't.

Weiss slowly shook her head. "Of course I will. I can't guarantee I'll stay for too long, but I'll be there for the first little while. Someone has to keep you from acting on your demented ideas."

"Rude," Yang chuckled.

Blake crossed her arms, smirking as she leaned closer to her partner. "I think that's my job now, anyway."

Yang sighed dramatically. When Weiss and Blake sided with each other..."Great, even my girlfriend is against me. Pyrrha, help!"

But Pyrrha only raised her hands, the perfect picture of innocence. "Now, now, Yang… You know I have to side with the voice of reason…"

Mock offended, this caused Yang to gasp. Now  _Pyrrha_  was betraying her? "Are you saying Blake is the voice of reason between the two of us? Also,  _rude_."

Pyrrha shared a knowing glance with Blake, who then gave Yang a pointed look. This made Pyrrha start laughing softly, and Yang finally caved, too, pulling her partner into a brief but affectionate hug and laying a quick kiss between her cat ears. There were no hard feelings here – this teasing was part of their dynamic, and it was home. Indeed, Yang was already beginning to feel like she had never been better grounded than now.

"I just can't believe it's already been four years," Jaune reflected, and he took Pyrrha's hand to give it a small squeeze.

"Time certainly flies," Weiss agreed, glancing towards the still curtain-less living room window, which looked out towards the street. "And on that relevant note, we should go. My driver is here."

This announcement cued the group into giving each other a few more hugs and thank-yous. Afterwards, they shuffled out the front door, and before Yang and Blake knew it, the young couple was left all by themselves in their new apartment.

There was a pause as this reality settled on them in silence. Yang moved from Blake's side and turned towards the rest of the apartment, overcome with the urge to admire it. She put her hands on her hips and let out a contented sigh. The entrance was in one corner of the large living room and there was another door on the farthest wall away from where Yang was standing that led to the garage. Sunlight poured in from the window that took up most of the main wall, the one facing the street, making the sectional look kind of lonely in the middle of the living room like that.

It was still the fanciest, coolest piece of furniture, though, and Yang decided that she needed to sit on it now. She trotted over and plopped herself down on the longest part of the sectional and immediately relaxed as a smile graced her lips. Yes, this was definitely amazing. Her back and butt sank into the cushion just enough to both provide support and be absolutely comfortable. Maybe she would sit here forever.

This was the life. This and their small apartment that had everything Yang and Blake needed were plenty sufficient.

Yang's eyes caught Blake walking closer to the bare window. The Faunus stopped, never uncrossing her arms, apparently appraising the view. "So, Yang..." she drawled, starting to say something.

The blonde perked up in interest. "Yeah?"

Blake turned, meeting lilac with an arched eyebrow and amusement glinting in bright golden irises. "What are we going to do about the rod?"

Yang's eyes widened, and then she devolved into a fit of giggles. "I dunno! Where did you tell Ren to put it?"

Her comment earned a shake of Blake's head, whose lips curved into a smirk. "You're incorrigible. We need to a get a curtain for it." She motioned towards the window. "I don't want people looking in at night."

Still grinning, Yang replied, "No worries. Is that where you want to start? Curtain shopping?"

Blake creased her eyebrows, cat ears twitching adorably. Finally, she sighed and said, "No. We still need to get a blow-up mattress while we wait for the real one to arrive. I'm glad we already got cleaning supplies, but there are still so many items we're missing."

It occurred to Yang that her girlfriend was taking on a lot of this responsibility unequally. While it was true that Blake  _was_  taking care of most of their expenses right now, that didn't mean that Yang couldn't be helpful and at least take on some of the burden making choices entailed. She hopped up from the sectional and stepped in front of Blake, clasping the Faunus' hands in her own, and smiled at her reassuringly. "One thing at a time, kitten. If it takes us a few weeks to get everything, then so be it. Doesn't have to be all done today."

"But –"

"No buts! I know you want to prioritize a lot of things right now, but we're not in a rush and I'm sure we can figure out how to live without some of the stuff we need for a few days." When Blake visibly wanted to dispute this, the conflict clear on her face, Yang continued teasingly, "C'mon, Blakey. Who's supposed to be the voice of reason, again? We only have so many hands, and we only have my bike's small trunk. One thing at a time, hm?"

Blake's stance eventually relaxed and she gave Yang another pointed look. "Fine. Okay, you're right." She slowly shook her head, a bit of a relieved smile on her lips. "Don't make this a habit."

Yang snickered and let go of Blake's hands to place hers on the svelte young woman's hips, bringing her just a little closer. "No promises. But we should definitely –"

She was interrupted by the sound of her scroll, and then the sound of Blake's somewhere down the short hall, alerting them both to a message. They sobered and gave each other a questioning look as Yang pulled her scroll out of her pocket while Blake fetched her own from where it must have been on the kitchen counter. If it had only been one of the girls receiving a notification, they wouldn't have thought much of it, but simultaneous notifications usually meant there was an alert for the whole team – and those were better to check as soon as possible.

Yang put in her password and opened the message. She immediately recognized the crest at the top right – three shields with a broken circle in the background speared by a sword with a handle made of feathered wings. "It's the guild, Blake!" she exclaimed, eagerness rising in her.

Shortly before graduating, Team RWBY had decided that they wanted to keep working together and continue protecting humanity from the Grimm. New huntsmen and huntresses had several options available to them when they wished to do this – they could start freelancing as a team or work solo missions, traveling Remnant and earning a reputation for themselves as they went. They could also get hired by private companies or individuals for timed contracts. Others chose to move to the front lines where Grimm caused the most devastation. Some also decided that fighting Grimm wasn't for them and moved on to do something else with their lives.

But then there was also the option of enrolling in a guild. There were only a few across Remnant, and they were difficult to enter. The reason was simple – guilds only accepted the best of the best. This was because they devoted fantastic care and sums of lien into keeping their members healthy, organized, sharp, supported, and properly recompensed for their hard work. They were recognized as being the elite class of huntsmen and huntresses. The guilds kept track of all possible missions around the world and assigned them to the teams or individuals most suited for the jobs, effectively ensuring their members' financial stability.

Team RWBY had applied to Shields of Vytal about two months ago with a recommendation from Headmaster Ozpin. But this had obviously not been enough. They had been forced to go through a rigorous pre-screening and complete all kinds of combat and survival evaluations, both as a team and as individuals. It had not been easy, and it was a process that had taken several days. And, God, the amount of paperwork...

So, it didn't come as much of a surprise that Yang was anxious to know if Team RWBY had been accepted into Shields. Because, if they hadn't...well, she and Blake risked not actually ever being home again for a long time. Freelancing was  _hard_  when one didn't have a reputation to precede them. People were hesitant to set young huntsmen and huntresses on their Grimm problems, fearing that they would only end up with a death on their hands. And private companies tended to want experienced hunters as well. It was why a lot of huntsmen and huntresses had to take up part time jobs that had nothing to do with the line of work they had trained for. Still, when push came to shove, being successful wasn't  _impossible_. It just wasn't the path Yang wanted to walk.

Her eyes quickly skimmed the document, searching for any sign of positive news, but Blake still beat her to the answer.

"We're in," she breathed.

The brawler found the acceptance then, too. Relief and joy swept through her. They were in. They were now a part of Shields. Their financial situation would be taken care of. Yang and Blake would have a stable job, they had somewhere to live together, and they had each other and their friends and family.

Yang found herself sinking back onto the sectional, staring at the acceptance as if she couldn't believe it was real. It might not have seemed like  _that_  big of a deal to others, but it was a big deal for Yang. She had needed this – this solid starting point for the beginning of the rest of her life.

Once upon a time, she had admitted wanting to be a huntress for the adventure, for not knowing what the next day would bring. And maybe that still rang true, but it wasn't the  _whole_  truth. Because after the adventure, after all was said and done, where would Yang's constant ever be? Until only two years ago, Yang's entire life had revolved around and hooked itself to caring for Ruby. But Ruby was an adult now and she didn't need Yang anymore – not like she used to, anyway. It had been a hard pill to swallow, and still kind of was sometimes, if Yang stopped to think about it. The nurturing side of her felt aimless and no longer required, and that was depressing for someone who was so family-oriented. Fortunately, like she had done so well in the past, Blake had stepped in and helped Yang find other things to hold on to and care about – helped the separation from Ruby be less painful. Nevertheless, this didn't erase the fact that Yang still dealt with insecurity and wobbly foundations because of her structurally unsound childhood, no matter how much better she was doing these days.

But this was her opportunity to truly be her own person now, to start fresh, to anchor herself to steady, safe things, and have a home base to return to after all the fun, excitement, and danger were over – and have loving arms to hold her close every night.

Yang's eyes found Blake in a bit of awe, and upon seeing this openly emotional expression, the Faunus lowered herself down next to her girlfriend and touched her arm. "Are you alright?"

The blonde stared at the acceptance another time, and her scroll suddenly buzzed in her hands again, a message from Ruby popping up that said,

_OMG YANG WE DID ITTTTTT! WOOHOOOO!_

And as she read this more than enthusiastic exclamation, it finally dawned on Yang that this positive development was part of her reality now. A bright grin spread across her face, and she turned to tackle her partner into a huge hug. "We  _did it_ , Blake!" She breathed in the subtle smell of oatmeal skin cream and held on tighter. "You rock! I rock! We all rock!"

Blake hummed in agreement and wrapped her arms around Yang in kind. Yang knew she was probably squeezing strong enough that Blake had difficulty inhaling, but the bookworm only nuzzled closer and murmured, "We're going to be okay."

Oh, yes, they were. Giddy now, Yang let go and jumped to her feet with renewed vigor and determination. "C'mon, Blake! We have  _a lot_  of things to get!"

Blake's eyes widened at Yang. "Um, I'm sure your bike's trunk didn't get any bigger in the last five minutes."

"Oh, right." Yang deflated. But only a little. She grabbed Blake's hands and pulled her up from the sectional, walking backwards towards the door that led to the garage. "But this is gonna be our  _home_ , Blake! We gotta get  _some_  stuff today!"

Blake allowed this manhandling without too much resistance, but she did roll her eyes and say, "Yes, why didn't I think of that sooner? Silly me."

Yang stopped in front of the door, beaming at her girlfriend. She was just…she was just really happy – with everything, Blake included. Yang leaned over and pecked her gently on the lips, automatically closing her eyes for the short moment the kiss lasted. Blake reciprocated, and when Yang pulled away, the blonde decided to continue to goofily grin at the Faunus – because she felt like it.

There was a short pause, both girls staring at each other without a word, and then Blake snapped out of it and gave Yang a slight push towards the door. "Well, let's go, then. We're wasting time."

Yang laughed and cooperated, eager to please and get the shopping started. But there was one more thing Yang wanted to do before she got on her bike. As Blake walked out ahead of her, the energetic girl looked at her scroll again and typed a quick response to Ruby ( _So excite!_ ) before checking the message from Shields one more time. Smiling, Yang pressed the star button and saved the s-mail forever. There. She was going to preserve the memory of this momentous day, and now she was absolutely ready to go.

Soon afterwards, Yang and Blake were riding downtown on Bumblebee.

* * *

Yang finished brushing her teeth and then wiped her mouth with the facecloth hanging on the sink-side rack. After rinsing the sink with a few splashes of water, she turned the tap off, glanced at her pajama-wearing reflection for a second, and then switched the light off. Once she was out of the master bathroom, her eyes swept over the spare room ahead of her – the one that was still empty. It was tempting to go look inside, even if there was nothing to look at, but Yang decided not to. She passed her hand through her hair as she wandered leftwards and walked into the bedroom she shared with Blake.

...and found Blake standing with her hands on her hips, back to Yang, apparently staring at the blow-up mattress on the floor in front of her. The lamp on the dresser was the only current source of light, casting a dim orange glow in the mostly bare room. It was quiet at this time of night, almost peaceful, even.

The blow-up mattress hadn't been a very expensive purchase – sixty or so lien. Yang had helped Blake pump air into it earlier after putting the rest of their groceries away – mostly food and bathroom items. And, after preparing and eating a simple but late dinner, and while Yang had gone to get ready for bed, Blake had set about laying some blankets on the inflatable thing. She had finished this task, it seemed, and had even changed into her own pajamas, but for whatever reason, she was just standing there, glaring at it.

Yang walked up beside her. "Does it offend you?"

"It doesn't offend me. But it's not comfortable. I tried."

This gave the brawler a moment of pause. Instead of saying anything in reply right away, she decided to flop down on the mattress, which made the PVC groan as she bounced a few times. Face in the blankets, she said, voice muffled, "Aw, Flakey, ish nof sho fad." There was no response, and Yang turned onto her back to grin dashingly at the Faunus, who was arching her eyebrows, arms now crossed. Sweetly, batting her eyelashes, Yang added, "Thanks for the blankets."

"Maybe I should sleep on the sectional until we get that actual mattress."

Yang's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

Blake started to shrug, gazing back out of the room as if truly contemplating leaving. "I don't know, Yang... It's calling my name. And I'm really tired after today..."

It was funny because Yang couldn't quite figure out if Blake was being serious or not – which probably meant she might have been a  _little_ serious. They hadn't often shared a bed together since they started dating two years ago. It had a happened a handful of times during their school semesters or on cold nights when they were out on team assignments in the wilderness, but for the grand majority of the time, out of respect for Weiss' rules and Ruby's innocence, Yang and Blake had slept in separate beds – even when Blake visited Yang's family on Patch during their third summer vacation.

But now they lived together – there was no Ruby or Weiss – and, for all intents and purposes, because they were a couple, sleeping together every night just seemed like the natural thing to do. If anything, Yang assumed that Blake would  _want_  to, right? The air-mattress being uncomfortable couldn't be the only reason why Blake was hesitant, could it?

A bit more tentative now, and trying to remain open and encouraging, Yang slid further up the mattress, got underneath the covers, and lifted them up in an inviting way beside her. "C'mon, kitten. You get to snuggle up to me –  _nothing_ beats that, not even the sectional. You wouldn't even have any blankets down there."

If it hadn't been for Blake's cat ears leaning backwards, Yang would not have guessed that anything was actually wrong. With an "Alright then," Blake went to first switch the lamp off, plunging the room in darkness. Yang then heard her walk over, soft steps coming closer, and soon the raven-haired girl was slipping in under the covers next her girlfriend. And although Yang had suggested snuggling, Blake did not try to initiate this, even if the blonde was mostly facing her. It seemed that something was indeed amiss, and Yang congratulated herself for picking up on Blake's unspoken tells.

She propped her head up on her hand, gazing down in Blake's general direction. Yang couldn't quite see the Faunus yet, her eyes still adjusting, but she didn't say anything for a while, either, as she pondered on what she  _could_  say.

Blake ended up speaking first, though, breaking the silence that had settled between them. "Is something wrong?"

Yang's lips quirked upwards. "I don't know. I was going to ask  _you_  that question."

"No, nothing," came her quiet, obvious lie.

A certain kind of tension formed in Yang's gut, apprehension at what the problem exactly was. She was pretty sure she knew. It was the only possibility at this point, after all, a line they hadn't been able to cross. They had tried a couple of times during that third summer in Patch, when Ruby and Taiyang weren't around or were asleep, but these occasions had led nowhere.

Yang was okay with kissing, with making out, with snuggling, with being right up in Blake's personal space and Blake being in hers. She had gotten used to these marks of affection and had even learned to enjoy them. It was why she often initiated them in the first place. But it wasn't in the same way Blake did. Yang liked these actions because they made her feel cared for, happy, and she knew they caused Blake similar sentiments, which was rewarding. And Yang was a naturally tactile person, so being able to engage in such physical tokens of love with the girl who made her feel so special and whole meant a lot to her.

But where Blake felt a deeper tug, a carnal attraction, a desire to go further, a longing for more – Yang did not.

It wasn't that Yang didn't  _want_ to. She was definitely all for trying. They had gotten this far, after all, in a relationship that had seemed practically doomed because of Yang's sexual orientation – and she and Blake were both satisfied despite that. They had found a way to make it work, and they loved each other very much. This current predicament was just another obstacle they needed to keep being patient about. At least, that was Yang's take on it.

But the caution – and in fact the excess caution – had become a problem. Every time they had tried being intimate, Yang found herself lost in thoughts of uncertainty and what was required to make Blake feel good. And Blake, in kind, caught on to this trepidation. She even admitted that all the visible hesitations took the fuel away from her fire. It defeated the purpose if both girls had to force the moment.

Still, Yang knew this was important, and not just for Blake's sake. Her previous relationship, the one she had been sexually active in, made the blonde fully aware of how much value she placed in physical intimacy. It was a large part of how she expressed and received affection. If the two young women couldn't overcome this issue, then Yang knew this feeling of satisfaction wasn't going to last. And that was bound to be detrimental to them both.

So, fighting the tension in her gut, Yang murmured carefully, "Do you...want to try doing... _it_?"

But this was already such a bad start. If forcing the moment was part of the problem, then  _awkwardly_  forcing the moment definitely wasn't the solution. Blake could probably tell Yang was being awkward, so that meant she  _probably_  wouldn't be in the mood – and, likewise, Yang would be weirded out by Blake's being weirded out, so the entire attempt fizzled before anything could even be done. Kind of embarrassing, really, and definitely unfortunate.

It was a much longer while before Blake answered. And when she did, the only thing she said was, "Not tonight. Like I said – I'm too tired."

"Oh, okay." Yang found that she was genuinely a bit disappointed, even though she had seen this coming. But she was also immensely relieved. The tension in her gut dissolved, and Yang was left with a conflicting pair of emotions. Should she have been trying to insist? Didn't giving up so easily give the impression that she didn't actually want to try? What kind of message did that send Blake? And on a related note, what kind of message did it send Yang that Blake didn't want to?

Yang laid down properly next to her girlfriend with a sigh, internally shaking her head at herself. Blake had a valid reason. Being too tired was a real thing, and Yang didn't think Blake would outright lie to her. They were fine – tonight just wasn't good for it. That was all.

Yet, as much as Yang tried to convince herself of this, she couldn't help feeling a twinge of insecurity with regards to the latter question. Sure, she was relieved to not have to force herself tonight – and, by proxy, have Blake force herself, too – but being shot down so fast made her worry. She wanted to be enough for Blake.

But the blonde's uncertainties were somewhat appeased when Blake scooted closer and rested her head on Yang's shoulder, one arm draping over her waist. Yang immediately welcomed the embrace, her smile returning. Maybe Blake really was just tired, and that was okay. Yang laid a quick kiss on Blake's forehead and held her into a brief side-hug, whispering, "I love you, Blake. Night night."

"I love you, too, Yang. Sleep well." Blake nuzzled her face into the crook of Yang's neck, and the sigh that Yang let out this time was contented.

They would be alright – she was sure of that. They just needed to be patient. In the meantime, the young couple had everything they would require to start their life together – a modest home, a stable job, friends, and each other. It was with these assurances in mind that Yang closed her eyes and slowly drifted off.

* * *

**SCENE SPOOF**

Fighting the tension in her gut, Yang murmured carefully, "Do you...want to try doing... _it_?"

Through the very dim light in the room, Blake stared at her with creased eyebrows. "What do you mean by… _it_?"

Yang huffed. Blake was supposed to know this. It was already awkward enough as it was. "You know…  _It_! C'mon, Blakey, level with me."

And Blake did pause to give this some more thought, although her expression remained greatly confused. Finally, she relented with, quiet and uncertain, "You mean… _it_ it? That it?"

Yang nodded vigorously. "Yeah!  _That_ it! Think we should try?"

Now Blake just seemed suspicious. At this rate, they really wouldn't get anywhere. "Are you sure we're talking about the same thing?"

"I hope we are. Are you talking about what I'm talking about?"

"That depends. Is the  _it_ I'm thinking about the same  _it_ you're thinking about? Is it really worth it?"

Yang waggled her eyebrows. " _It_ is definitely worth  _it_."

Blake groaned at the joke. "I'm glad we're on the same page. But don't you think it's a little late for this?"

"Kitten, it's never too late for  _this_."

Amazingly, Yang's statement seemed to finish convincing the Faunus. Blake gave up with a sigh. "Alright, let's give it a try. I'll start." She then slipped out from under the covers and stood up.

Giddiness replacing awkwardness, Yang closed her eyes as Blake sauntered out of the room. A grin plastered on the blonde's face, she shimmied and began counting the seconds.

They were going to do it.


	2. Buzzing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: JayEmEl
> 
> Edited by: Cowjump
> 
> Beta reader: Warwolf
> 
> WARNING: Parts of this chapter contain elements of racism and suggestive/sexual material. Reader discretion is advised.
> 
> Enjoy!

Blake, on her knees, squinted at the paper in her hands and then at the mess of wooden pieces in front of her. She liked to think she was fairly smart about a lot of things – or at least had enough common sense to put two and two together so they equaled four. Truly, Blake had even prided herself in rivaling Weiss' exam scores back at Beacon.

But for the life of her, Blake could not comprehend what this set of instructions was trying to describe. It was stupid because it even had little drawings to help get the idea across – but the little drawings were doing the exact opposite of their intended purpose. Really, it was anyone's guess what all these cartoon people were doing in these images – and whatever it was, it certainly wasn't assembling a bed. More like…breaking things and talking about it? Maybe?

"Need help over there?"

Blake lowered the instructions to look at Yang, who was sitting on the floor as well but already had some of the major pieces screwed together. Blake observed this with a frown. "How are you doing this?"

Yang merely grinned and cocked her head to the side, tapping her temple with her index. "I like building stuff. And, I mean, this is a bedframe. How hard can it be?"

This caused Blake to narrow her eyes further.  _I like building stuff_ didn't answer the question – if anything it just made that proud grin more infuriating. Not that Blake was actually infuriated. Well, she  _was_ , just not at Yang. Still, she passed the paper to her girlfriend. "You tell me. This is utter gibberish."

The Faunus watched as Yang's lilac irises skimmed the page with interest, her eyebrows gradually rising higher and higher in a mix of amusement and disbelief. She eventually put the paper down. "Yeah, let's not look at that. I'm pretty sure putting a bedframe together has nothing to do with counseling sessions." She paused. "I mean, at least those instructions seem to understand which things are supposed to go in what holes. No counseling needed for that. Heh."

"Hilarious." Blake chucked one of the wooden pins at Yang, who caught it in surprise and started laughing.

"That's right – I  _am_ hilarious." Still snickering, Yang said, "Babe, do me a favor and hold that in place while I put in some screws." She motioned at a long, rectangular piece of wood that was most likely one side of the bedframe.

It was a good thing she didn't motion at Blake.

Ignoring the possible innuendo, Blake moved and lifted the piece so one end came up perpendicularly against the end of the other piece that was already supporting itself upright thanks to Yang's  _I-like-building-stuff_  skills. She then held it there while the apparent ingenuity expert came over with the tools she needed.

As Yang set to work, Blake found her thoughts wandering. They had started unpacking the bedframe from its box shortly after breakfast, not quite out of their Beacon-student schedule yet. They didn't need to be up this early anymore – although they  _had_  managed to sleep in a little, but not much. Based on previous transitions from school to summer vacations, it usually took about a week before the pair relaxed into an easier-going routine. This time felt a bit different, though – they weren't going back to Beacon in two months, after all. They had  _graduated_. They were fully-fledged huntresses now – fully-fledged huntresses who had been accepted into one of the best guilds in Remnant, so they had a stable job for life, too, if they so wished it.

Blake glanced at Yang working beside her. She was glad that Yang was so happy about all of this, and to be frank, the extravert's enthusiasm was definitely contagious. Blake just wasn't so outwardly expressive about it. But she was happy, too, and this secured future eased the weight from her shoulders. While Blake could have dealt with not being home often and possibly struggling to make ends meet (she was used to being uprooted from specific locations and had never lived above her means), she was aware that such a life might have been more difficult for Yang, and Blake would have worried about that. Really, it wasn't so much the unstable income that would have been the problem – Blake was pretty sure Yang didn't care about not having a lot of money, anyway – it was just the insecurity in general.

So, being a part of Shields meant Blake didn't have to concern herself so much over Yang's emotional wellbeing. They could focus on other things – like not  _dying_  while on a mission, and protecting each other. As crude as it was, that was much simpler to tackle than emotional baggage. There was also the issue of not being able to get intimate, but that was a whole different thing – one Blake didn't want to think about right now, despite all of Yang's innuendos.

For the moment, Blake was doing her best to focus on the positive aspects of her new life with Yang because, as far as the Faunus was concerned, they outweighed the few negative aspects by far. And that was why Blake was happy. They had come a long way, and their future was looking up, so she had nothing to complain about.

"You know I can see you staring at me, right?" Yang stopped what she was doing for a second, giving Blake an amused side-eye.

There was a time when Blake might have blushed out of embarrassment from this simple comment, but as their relationship had progressed and as Yang's jokes had become increasingly inappropriate, Blake found that she had begun developing a tolerance to the flirts, even finding it easier to retaliate. "It's not my fault you're beautiful." Imaginative comebacks were not her forte, though, unfortunately.

Yang chuckled. "It's not my fault, either! Maybe you should call up my dad and thank him for his good-looking child."

"Maybe I will."

This made Yang pause in her work again, but this time she turned to look at Blake more fully. There was affection shining in her eyes, and Blake felt butterflies rise in her stomach. They were still there, even after two years. "Thanks, Blake," came Yang's quiet but genuine gratitude. There was so much about her that was more than beautiful – downright amazing, really – and somehow Blake still got the impression that Yang didn't truly think so. Her hesitation and the depth of her appreciation for these sincere compliments told an entirely different tale about her self-esteem than her confident, boastful jokes did. "Probably don't actually call my dad, though."

The comment was sweet and it was so Yang, and maybe it was the situation or the twinkling look in gorgeous seas of mauve or a combination of all these factors, but Blake could no longer help the urge – she found herself leaning forward and closing the distance between them, fingers grazing Yang's cheek as she kissed her partner gently. There was a clatter as something Blake wasn't holding anymore tipped over, but the reserved girl paid it no mind, pushing closer to Yang. The blonde accepted this embrace, reciprocating with equal fervor, welcoming Blake's proximity into her warmth.

Yang's lips were as soft as they always were, and Blake sighed into the kiss, gripping the bottom one and moving down just slightly before raising her mouth back to Yang's upper lip. It was so easy to get lost in these moments, and Blake was already craving more. She leaned further into Yang, slowly getting up on her knees so that Yang had to tilt her head back, and when Blake felt those strong hands on her waist, their heat seemed to spread into her and light a fire deep in the pit of her nether regions.

It wasn't the first time she had felt this. And no matter how hard she tried, she could not quell that flame on her own. Blake moved again, getting onto Yang's lap, knees on each side of the golden girl's hips, hand cupping her jaw to keep her near as Blake's kiss became more amorous, more insistent. Feeling Yang between her legs made her heart begin to pump harder, her thoughts clouding in her passion, and before Blake knew it, she had pushed Yang so far back that they were laying down on the floor now, Yang having supported both their weights so the fall wasn't abrupt. The sensation of Yang's body beneath her, sturdy and hot, electrified Blake, and she almost shuddered at the powerful wave of desire that washed over her and made her want to grind against her girlfriend's pelvis  _so badly_.

"Blake," Yang muttered, breaking the kiss. Her grip tightened on Blake's waist, and the Faunus' lips glided to Yang's throat, nipping at her pulse. "Blake, please. Stop. I'm sorry." Her hands gave a gentle but firm push.

A bit of clarity returned to Blake's senses, and for a brief moment all she could do was stay there, breathing heavily through her nose, fighting her need. She rested her forehead against Yang's shoulder, the knowledge of her partner's discomfort acting as a splash of water on the rest of the embers smoldering inside of her. That was definitely one way of ruining the moment.

This was how it always happened.

"I'm sorry, Blake," Yang repeated in a whisper.

Blake had to take a deep breath in and carefully exhale. She then forced herself to get off of Yang, saying, "No, I'm sorry. I got carried away." Amber eyes returned to meet lilac as Yang sat back up, but Blake couldn't hold her love's regard for long. She shook her head and started heading for the door.

"Blake...wait."

And Blake stopped, letting out another sigh. She looked at Yang over her shoulder. The warm girl appeared sorrowful and apologetic, and it tore Blake apart. She didn't want Yang to feel bad about this. It wasn't her fault. It wasn't anyone's fault, really. And, by all means, Yang was allowed to set boundaries, and Blake argued that it was even imperative for her to do so – and imperative for Blake to respect them. They hadn't gotten this far by being thoughtless of each other.

"Where are you going?"

It wasn't right for Yang to sound fearful – no matter how well-concealed. Blake tried to smile a bit reassuringly, tried to let Yang know everything was okay. "Just going downstairs to get some water. I'll be back up to finish helping with this. Do you want a glass?"

Yang massaged the back of her neck, but then she finally tried a smile, too, and said, "Yes, please."

This cued Blake into leaving the room, and as soon as her back was turned to Yang, the smile began to fade from her lips. She made her way down the stairs kind of morosely, trudging into the kitchen, and then just stood in front of the fridge, staring at its handle. The situation was discouraging. And it wasn't even that Blake was constantly thinking about sex and constantly feeling frustrated – not at all! For the most part, Blake was entirely satisfied with her and Yang's daily interactions and did not feel like anything was missing from their relationship. It was just that… _sometimes_ , if Blake let her guard down, if Blake allowed herself to truly get lost in a moment of affection, she would feel something she had never felt with anyone, something so all-consuming that it resounded in every pounding beat of her heart and all the way down to her core.

It had been scary at first, and it was why Blake had immediately set up barriers in her mind – she didn't want to think about Yang like that. Well, she  _did_ , else there would be no need for barriers, but not in these circumstances. Not right now. She couldn't allow herself to fantasize about something Yang wasn't ready for, couldn't fan a flame that might end up turning all the hard work they had so painstakingly put into their relationship to ash. That was too valuable to just be thrown to waste over something that could, in the end, be kept on a leash. And the truth was that Blake would just make herself miserable if she kept desiring something she couldn't have. So, it was better to not think about – a possibility better left unentertained, a thought to be stored into the mind attic and forgotten there.

Until, of course, it suddenly sprang right back out to the forefront of Blake's priorities the moment a kiss got a bit too heated. And  _then_ it was frustrating to pull and shove back in its dark corner because of how powerful an impulse it was – like a petulant child screaming for attention and refusing to go to their room. Except the child was a giant, starved, fire-breathing dragon.

Whatever, Blake decided. She opened the fridge to grab a bottle of water, which she separated into two glasses that she fetched from one of the cupboards. Yang wasn't against trying – that much she had told Blake – so it was just a matter of patience and good faith. The romantic in Blake would have liked to make their first time extra special and slow and thoughtful and loving, but by how awkward and emotionally painful their current efforts had been, it probably wasn't going to turn out that way. Blake didn't know how to guide Yang, and Yang had to force most of it, which then made Blake have to force it, so maybe they  _both_  weren't ready. So, Blake was willing to wait, even if it had already been two years. Yang was worth it. Every day.

Once Blake was sure she was calm and in control, she carefully went back upstairs with the two filled glasses in her hands. Her reappearance into the bedroom was met with Yang's searching, uncertain but hopeful stare, and Blake was overcome with a need to reassure her more fully. She gave Yang her glass of water, and then Blake sat next to her, setting her own glass down for a moment.

"Hey," she said, and then laid a quick kiss on Yang's cheek. "No hard feelings, promise." She took her girlfriend's hand, intertwining their fingers, and they gazed at each other in silence. Blake gave a gentle squeeze. "I love you."

This finally made a true smile spread across Yang's features, and the blonde pulled Blake into a warm hug, the kind that enveloped the Faunus in scents of vanilla and gunpowder and in the brawler's heartening strength. "Thank you, Blake," she murmured into raven hair. "I love you, too. A lot. We'll get there."

They would. Blake believed this. It might take more time, and there would probably be more uncomfortable, unsuccessful attempts, but they would find a way to make it work, just as they had managed to make their couple work in general.

The girls pulled away from each other, and then Blake said, "We should finish getting this frame together."

Yang nodded. "Yeah, and then we can head out to buy a couple more things." Like the curtain for their living room. And a nightstand. They were about to get back to work on that note, but Yang's scroll suddenly made a sound. Both golden and lilac gazes looked at it on the floor nearby, and Yang reached over to check the message. Her eyebrows rose up.

"What is it?"

Yang typed a quick response and then put her scroll back down. "I guess Pyrrha and Jaune are inviting us for lunch. You okay with that?"

Blake allowed herself a small smirk and took a sip of her water. "That's fine. It doesn't give us a lot of time for more shopping, though." She wasn't a fan of shopping either way – the only reason Blake went to any stores for anything was because she had items she needed to purchase in mind and did not care to look for extra things. She was practical that way.

Yang, on the other hand, was perfectly content with the whole concept of walking through the entire mall and looking at everything without ever buying all that much anyway. The pair usually had to compromise and spend more time perusing in the stores they needed to go to, and maybe visit an extra store for Yang's enjoyment. Blake was fine with that, but on this occasion...

"Okay, I'll be good," the blonde chuckled, and then motioned at the piece of wood Blake had let go of earlier in her unplanned  _élan de passion_. "I still need help with that, though."

"...Right."

And it was on  _that_  note that the girls finally got to work on putting the rest of the bedframe together.

* * *

Pyrrha and Jaune bought sushi for lunch. Blake and Yang were actually grateful for the invite – it meant less money spent in the immediate moment and less work for the day. Also, spending time with friends was always welcome. Blake and Yang had dropped off their décor purchases at their place before driving to Pyrrha and Jaune's. Lunch was simple, light, and pleasant, mostly guided by Yang and Pyrrha's amical banter with occasional input from Jaune and Blake, and when the group finished eating, they moved to the living room, where Pyrrha offered everyone tea or coffee.

"I'll have coffee," Yang said from beside Blake on the sofa and then brought her hand over her chest, "As black as my heart, please."

This earned a steady, unimpressed regard from both Pyrrha and Blake. "So…should I serve you a glass of milk?"

"I was trying to be funny! I want my coffee black, for real," Yang snickered.

"That's implying Yang's heart is pure," Jaune butted in. "Which, I mean, let's be honest…"

Yang's snickering turned to laughter, which made Blake smirk.

"You have a point." Pyrrha shook her head with a smile and then looked at the Faunus. "Blake? Earl grey, black, or jasmine?"

"Jasmine, please. Thank you." Blake gave Pyrrha an appreciative nod, and then allowed herself to sink more comfortably into the sofa next to her partner as the redhead left the living room. Pyrrha and Jaune had a nice home – and despite Pyrrha's money, the couple had remained modest in their choice of a place to live. Although, they definitely had a nice view over the lake. The living room was practically a solarium, nothing too fancy, but beautiful by how it looked out on sparkling water and big, leafy green trees.

There was a comfortable silence that settled on the three, but Jaune eventually said, "Yeah, we're going to apply to Shields next week, too, with Nora and Ren. Got any pointers for us?"

Yang chuckled. "Whatever happens, don't get confused with the paperwork."

Blake gave Yang a bit of disapproving but amused glance. "Yes, make sure you read everything carefully. Get all your medical history and academic transcripts prepared, too. Always have your hunter's license on you."

"But it's not just documents that need filling out, is it?"

"Definitely not. They'll test each of you on your combat and survival skills over the course of a few days."

Yang nodded along to this and added, "It's really tough. Pace yourself, 'cause if you try to go all out from the start, it's not gonna go well."

Admittedly, this was all information that Team RWBY had been able to look up online. There were forums that offered advice, and even Shields' website had a section about what to expect from the testing. However, for Jaune, being the leader of JNPR, it was probably only natural that he wanted to get first-hand support from people who had gone through the pre-screening, themselves.

Pyrrha returned soon after, a platter in her hands with everyone's hot drinks balancing on it. Yang seemed like she was about to comment on this, but Pyrrha beat her to it and said with a smile, "Yes, I used to be a waitress in another life. Don't judge."

"What, for real?" Yang laughed.

Pyrrha handed the blonde her black coffee, saying, "No, not for real. But if I have guests over, I want to avoid making them wait for their drinks."

This made Yang snort, and Blake shook her head at her girlfriend, giving Pyrrha a grateful smile when the redhead carefully gave her the cup of tea. "Thank you, Pyrrha. Ignore Yang. This is very kind of you."

"The real reason," Yang started cheekily, ignoring  _Blake_ , "is that she's just too lazy to make several trips."

"Hey!" Jaune sent an amused but warning look at Yang as he wrapped a possessive arm around Pyrrha's waist once she sat next to him on the other sofa.

With a satisfied smile, Pyrrha gave Jaune his drink and said, "Careful, Yang. You're in the presence of my man."

"I'm terrified. What's he gonna do? Beat me?"

"He could kick us out…" Blake murmured, distracted, more focused on not burning herself as she took a very careful sip of her tea.

Jaune stared at her and then said sheepishly, "Well, uh, I mean, I wouldn't, like, go  _that_  far." He gave Yang a nervous glance. "But, you know, I could maybe –"

Yang squinted at him. "Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?"

In the ensuing silence, Jaune gulped and Pyrrha immediately intervened with, " _So_ , maybe I shouldn't invite you as my maid of honor?"

Yang choked on her coffee and launched herself into a coughing fit. " _What_?" she rasped before hacking more.

Blake patted Yang's back amusedly and sent Jaune a look. "Please tell me  _you_  were the one who asked."

This seemingly innocent comment caused Yang to start laughing amidst her apparent dying. Her face was turning red and her eyes were watering. Blake wondered if she should be concerned for her. She continued to pat her back.

Jaune puffed up his chest proudly. "As a matter of fact, I did!"

" _How_?" Yang gagged, and then managed in a wheeze, "Traitor!"

Pyrrha narrowed her eyes and sent Blake a questioning look.

Blake slowly shook her head with a sigh. "Don't ask. Just…a conversation we had a long time ago. I shouldn't be surprised she remembers." She paused. "In any case, congratulations. I'm sure Yang will be happy for you the moment she can breathe again."

"No!" Yang exclaimed, gasping. There were a couple tears streaming down her face. She seemed to finally be calming down. "Jaune, you betrayed me. You were supposed to make Pyrrha ask  _you_!"

Pyrrha chuckled. "You have such a low opinion of us."

"You don't even want to see the ring?" Jaune asked, eyebrows raised.

Yang wiped her face and coughed a few more times before giggling. "Yeah, okay, whatever. Let's see it."

Pyrrha grinned, and Blake suddenly became wary. There was a twinkle in the warrior's eyes that reminded her of Yang when the prankster had mischief on her mind. And, indeed, Pyrrha stood and walked over before calmly presenting her hand to Yang, who peered down at it and…immediately swatted it away in outrage. "There's no ring there! You lied to me! I almost  _died_ because of you!"

Pyrrha laughed and sauntered back to her boyfriend, who was laughing, too. "Oh, Yang. And now I guess we know what  _not_ to do when we decide the time is right."

"Both of you are traitors. You're meant for each other, and it's disgusting."

Blake found herself smirking. She tried taking another careful sip of her tea, holding the cup with both hands, all the while being more or less surprised that Jaune had fooled them just as easily. The young man couldn't lie to save his life, but it was as if this whole scene had been orchestrated beforehand. Blake wasn't as close to him and Pyrrha as Yang was, but she was sufficiently informed to assume this was all Pyrrha's doing. She and Yang had a comical dynamic like that – but Blake was convinced Yang, the eternal goofball, just had a bad influence on the redhead. Still, she was happy her girlfriend had other people she had fun interacting with. Blake knew it was important to Yang, and the introvert would gladly share in these moments or encourage Yang to spend alone time with her friends, if only to show her support and help Yang build strong interpersonal relationships – even if social situations weren't Blake's areas of expertise or comfort.

Blake tuned back in to the present moment, realizing that Yang and Pyrrha had gone off on their own conversation. It left her absent-minded gaze to wander to Jaune, who was initially paying attention to their respective partners, but then he saw Blake looking and he tried a smile. "So…how are you liking the apartment?"

Oh, no. Speaking of things that weren't her areas of expertise or comfort… Blake forced some lightness into her usual monotone and immediately felt like she sounded fake. "It's nice." Apprehension rose in her as she kicked herself mentally to come up with something more to say other than  _It's nice_  – literally anything. She hadn't planned on discussing with Jaune  _one on one_. This was horrifying.

Fortunately, Jaune seemed to have gained some sort of social aptitude from being with Pyrrha because he followed up with another question instead of waiting for Blake to elaborate – much to her relief. "Have you made the sectional yours yet?"

Or not. What? Blake's eyes became round as coconuts. Was he asking what she thought he was asking? "I… Excuse me?"

Jaune had the decency to flush pink. "Haha… I mean, you know…give it a name?"

Blake narrowed her eyes to thin slits, squinting at him in disbelief. Sure.  _That_ was what he meant. Nevertheless, it was far less awkward and Blake jumped on the opportunity to change the…well, not really the subject, but change  _something_. "Um, no. We didn't…give it a name. Why would we do that?"

"I don't know! It's a cool piece of furniture. You could call it, like, Betty or Sasha or something. And then it would be…even cooler? Or maybe you think of it more as a guy, so I guess maybe Tom or Ryan would be better."

It would be an understatement to say that whatever had just come out of Jaune's mouth was hurting Blake's brain. At the same time, though, something about it reminded Blake of her first conversations with Ruby, so it was also strangely nostalgic. She had absolutely no idea how to respond.

And Jaune, intent on digging his grave deeper, apparently, continued, "Yeah, like, Yang named her motorcycle Bumblebee! Why not the sectional?"

That…was almost a good point. Almost. Blake took a sip of her tea as she was forced to reflect on the question – and on the meaning of life, while she was at it.

And then suddenly, Yang's hand smacked heartily on Blake's back while the blonde exclaimed in glee, "Did you hear that, Blake? Pyrrha's gonna bring you shopping for an outfit tonight!"

It was Blake's turn to choke on her drink, coughing until she could barely breathe. Between hacking and gasping for air, she wheezed, " _What_?"

"Oh, my God, Blake! I'm so sorry!" Yang put her cup down on the coffee table and took Blake's tea from her, gently rubbing her back while the Faunus brought a hand to her own chest and coughed a few more times. Fortunately, because she wasn't also trying to struggle through a fit of laughter, she managed to regain her composure fairly fast.

"I'm okay," she assured Yang with a tight smile, letting out a puff of air to further calm herself. "What is this about an outfit tonight?"

Yang gave Blake her cup back and said, "Well, we're going to a fancy club, so we're dressing up for the occasion. Pyrrha wants to bring you shopping for an outfit while I go with Ruby."

Blake sighed internally. She didn't mind spending time with Pyrrha, but going shopping for an outfit that would be used for a social event were two things Blake kind of dreaded.

"Think of it as a little surprise gift for each other," Pyrrha added with a kind smile. "Treat yourselves."

In regular circumstances, this argument might have held a lot more weight. By all means, Blake would have immediately caved to the opportunity of being able to give Yang literally anything. The problem here was that Blake could show off her body as much as she wanted but Yang would never appreciate the gesture to the extent Blake would appreciate it from Yang.

But as if she knew what Blake had been thinking, Yang insisted, "C'mon, Blakey. It would mean a lot to me."

So, Blake said, "Alright. I'll go with Pyrrha and dress up for you."

Yang grinned. "Yes! Thanks, babe." She winked.

Blake smiled, too, even if she knew very well this excitement was stemming from genuine pleasure that Blake was going out of her way to do something she didn't like just for Yang's sake – not excitement at seeing Blake in more…probably revealing clothing. In the end, though, did the reasons really matter that much? If it made Yang happy one way or another, then shouldn't that have been the most important part?

Blake decided that it was. So, not only would she go with Pyrrha willingly, but she would also put in a special effort to look her best – because she knew Yang would do the same for her. And they were both going to be satisfied about it, there was no doubt about that. Now that her mind was made, Blake was actually looking forward to seeing Yang in a fancy outfit.

She might even be able to enjoy herself tonight, too.

* * *

Blake stared at her reflection in the tall mirror hanging on the closet door. She had just finished applying a bit of makeup, amber irises rimmed with black, eyelashes looking longer thanks to mascara, and purple eyeshadow over her lids. Her dark hair was curled a little more than usual, most of it fixed up in a messy bun at the back of her head, loose strands hanging by her face, bangs kept as they normally were. She stared at her cat ears for a moment, experiencing vague concern about leaving them out for the public to see, but with a sigh decided she was past that part of her life, anyway. It would be fine.

She wasn't wearing a dress, but her outfit was definitely not something she'd wear every day. Her little, black suede boots caused tightness in her calves, the heels were so high and small. Black jeans fit her thighs and hips, snug and transitioning into the boots so smoothly they may as well have been one item. They left little to the imagination concerning the shapes of her lower body.

Blake didn't really know how Pyrrha had convinced her to wear this, honestly. While Blake didn't have too many qualms with being in tight-fitting clothes – feeling that the maneuverability they offered was necessary for her fighting style –  _this_ was on a whole different level. Yang wouldn't even care that much. She'd notice – that, Blake was fairly certain of – but it wouldn't go any further than a comment or two, however genuine. So, why was Blake even making herself unnecessarily uncomfortable?

Maybe it was the thought that counted. Blake had to remind herself of that. Plus, if she was being  _really_ honest, Blake actually did feel a tad attractive in the getup. That had to be worth a little something, too, for her own personal satisfaction.

She did kind of like the top part of her outfit, though. A thick belt with an intricate gold buckle wrapped around her waist over a black sleeveless blouse, and her shoulders were covered over by a white bomber hanging over them, bringing the whole together to create a suggestive but classy image.

It might have been more than what Blake was used to, but it was still  _Blake_ , so she did have to give Pyrrha some credit. That was the Faunus' final verdict.

Blake turned away from her reflection to go sit on the foot of the air mattress – it was placed on the bedframe now, since the young couple had finished putting it together today. It added a nice touch to the bedroom, and the newly purchased nightstand by Yang's side of the bed also helped make the room look much more lived in.

They were getting there, slowly but surely.

Yang was still in the master bathroom, getting ready. Blake wasn't surprised it was taking her longer. She had already been in there for an hour, and Blake supposed the reason had everything to do with taming the blonde's wild mane of hair. She had to admit she was anticipating her partner's appearance now. But they didn't have much time left – checking her scroll revealed to Blake that Weiss' driver would be here soon to pick them up. She glanced out the window. It was starting to get dark out.

Patiently, Blake waited for her girlfriend, and a few minutes later, the bathroom door opened. Golden eyes curiously glanced out of the room, but Blake couldn't see anything yet.

"Close your eyes, Blakey!" Yang called out, amused.

Blake rolled said eyes but did as she was told anyway. That girl. "Alright, I'm waiting."

There was a giggle and Blake soon heard Yang saunter into the room. "Oohhh, look at you," Yang cooed from somewhere in front of the bookworm. "You're beautiful."

Blake appreciated the compliment, and it did make her heart swell, but this seemed kind of unfair at the moment. Dryly, she asked, "Can I open my eyes now?" She was much more interested in focusing on Yang.

There was another light laugh, and Yang said, "Yup, you're good."

Blake immediately blinked her eyes open, and her stare took in the full sight of her girlfriend. Yang was wearing a form-fitting, light grey-blue dress. Loose frills extended from her upper thighs to the middle of her thighs, leaving the rest of her long, powerful legs bare. The frills ascended the right side of her torso, a little same-colored string tied around the dip of her waist, and the top had a gentle slope across her chest, tastefully revealing, held up by spaghetti straps. Despite the relative shortness of the dress, it was actually a pretty cute piece – nothing excessively scandalous.

It was a summery party dress that complimented Yang's curvaceous figure, both fun and charming – much like Yang, herself – and the long gold necklaces added the finishing touch, drawing the eye to her midriff.

Yang made a slight twirl, the frills fanning out, and she grinned. "Like it?"

Blake admired the movement, but she was caught on Yang's face. The blonde had let her bangs grow out over the past year, so now her hair separated slightly to the left of her forehead, adorning her smooth cheeks and jaw in gentle, voluptuous curls. It helped her cowlick stand out less, and it definitely accentuated her big, laughing lilac eyes. She had managed to braid only the bottom of her long blonde locks, and her grin was equally salacious as it was playful. She both somehow looked like an innocent little girl and a sensual young woman, and Blake's heart thudded harder in her chest. Only Yang could pull this off so perfectly.

"Yang… I love it," Blake breathed, realizing then that she hadn't been doing that for the past few moments. She forced the air back into her lungs, slightly dazed.

Still grinning, Yang extended her hand, and Blake slipped hers into it so that her partner could pull her up. It was then that Blake noticed Yang was wearing heels, too – the brawler's already tall five-foot-eight was not dwarfed by Blake in the slightest. And then amber caught lilac skirting over her body, and Yang suddenly whistled. "Girl, those curves are  _dangerous_."

There was clear marvel in Yang's gaze, but Blake failed to see a hint of desire or possessiveness. Dangerous or not, Yang must have meant it from…other people's perspectives, not her own. Blake was therefore surprised when Yang's hands came to rest on her ribcage, pulling the introvert a bit closer, and then deliberately gliding them down Blake's waist and hips, thumbs following the lines of her abdomen. Blake shuddered, but Yang was already leaning in, laying her lips very lightly on the side of the Faunus' neck before murmuring, "I am so lucky that my girlfriend is  _this_ hot."

Goosebumps ran up Blake's spine. She felt Yang's patent body heat and smelled her vanilla and gunpowder scent, and with the husk of her voice so near, quite literally wanted to melt. How did Yang  _do_ that? Blake legitimately had the impression Yang was physically attracted to her at the moment, and the feeling was amazing and it made Blake want to put it to the test this instant, but then her cat ears picked up on the sound of vehicle horn outside blaring.

Weiss had arrived.

Regretfully, Blake stepped away from her girlfriend and said, "Our ride is here. Let's try continuing this later?"

Yang perked up. "You bet!" She took Blake's hand again, and the young couple made their way downstairs, where they made sure they had everything they needed. Once satisfied that this was the case, they went outside, locking the door behind them, and walked to the side of the road where the long white sedan was waiting for them.

The driver got out and opened the rear door for them. Yang got in first, Blake second, and the Faunus realized the vehicle was a bit of a limousine, what with how she and Yang found themselves facing Ruby and Weiss in the backseat.

"Nice ride," Yang commented as she got comfortable. "I feel like we're superstars being driven to a red carpet event now."

"Hello to you, too, Yang," Weiss replied, but there was a bit of a smile on her lips. "At least you would look the part if it were the case."

Yang beamed. "Thanks!"

As the two girls finished adjusting themselves and the door shut with a muffled  _thud_ , the driver got back in the front seat and soon started moving forward.

"How long are you staying, Weiss?" Blake wondered, crossing her legs.

Weiss didn't answer, though – Ruby beat her to it. "Weiss and me are staying for a couple hours, then Weiss is gonna bring me home before people get too drunk."

"Awww," Yang cooed at the heiress. "I appreciate that, princess. Thanks for looking after my baby sister's innocence."

It was kind of a silly comment. Ruby was legally considered an adult now at the age of nineteen, and although still innocent to some degree, she had gained maturity and experience in a lot of ways over the past two years. Grazing death as she had during RWBY's second end of year field exam had caused the young leader to gain a bit more of an older edge, and all four girls had learned to appreciate life more deeply. Ruby would always have a cheery pep and optimistic outlook on things, but if anything, her drive and determination had definitely solidified themselves.

Weiss rolled her eyes. "Please. I'm just offering her the ride home. She's the one who decided to stay innocent."

Ruby beamed brightly to confirm this. The younger girl was not dressed up so fancily like the three others were – heaven forbid Ruby ever wear any heels of her own volition – but she still looked like…well, she looked like Yang had brought her shopping for the outfit. Ruby's red cape never left her, though. Still, she looked good and ready to party.

"Isn't this so awesome, though?" she chirped. "We get to celebrate two things tonight!"

"Totally wild," Yang agreed excitedly. "I am  _so_ taking advantage of the opportunity."

Blake merely smirked. She was glad her girlfriend was already having fun. This event was entirely up Yang's alley, and the Faunus had every intention of letting her break loose and watching the show. It was the only thought Blake could comfort herself with, otherwise she'd spend the evening being miserable – or at least socially challenged…which was almost the same thing, one could argue. And it wasn't that Blake didn't want to celebrate Team RWBY's accomplishments – quite the contrary, in fact – it was just that her idea of celebrating probably involved staying inside and eating a particularly good meal…and maybe throwing a bit of confetti.

Go, team.

But Blake was happy to do this for her friends, even more so for Yang. She was going to do her best to enjoy her evening, spend time with everyone, and make it all a good memory to look back on.

The vehicle came to a stop a few minutes later, and the driver getting out signaled the group's arrival at the nightclub. He came around and opened the door, and Ruby and Weiss were the firsts to climb out. Blake could already hear the music from where she was, and took a preparatory inhale to keep herself calm. Yang seemed to notice this, and she took Blake's hand and offered the Faunus a sunny grin.

"Let's go have some fun, hot stuff." She nudged Blake's shoulder with a wink.

This made the introvert roll her eyes, but her mood lifted and she got out of the vehicle now, too, pulling Yang with her.

Once they were out, the chauffeur shut the door and went back around the limo to drive away.

It was as the couple was turning towards their destination that Yang suddenly exclaimed, "Oh, this place!" Her gaze brightened in excitement as she looked on at the entrance of the building. There were purple and blue lights flashing through the tinted glass,  _Ultra Holo-Escence_ standing out across the frames. "Yesssss. Nice!"

"You've been here?" Ruby asked in surprise, pausing on her way to the double-doors.

"Ruby, who do you think I am?  _Of course_ I've been here. It's the best nightclub in Vale!"

"Well, let's not waste our time outside, then," Weiss declared, decidedly brushing past Ruby and walking in high heels with much more ease than Blake did in hers.

Ruby grinned and shrugged, and then Blake and Yang followed with her into the building after Weiss. The four girls were immediately greeted with the bass pulsing even louder in their very bodies, pink and blue and purple and red lights washing over them through the otherwise dark surroundings. There was a prison-looking gate ahead of them, two large and burly men in black outfits blocking the way in.

"Your IDs, please," one if them spoke gruffly.

The girls took out their scrolls and pulled up their huntress licenses, presenting them to the bouncers. Once they were verified, one of the men unlocked and pulled the gate open, letting the group in.

"Oh, wow," Ruby said with awe as the four girls advanced and took in the space. Blake had to momentarily share in this feeling, impressed with the design.

The dance floor was further up ahead and to their right, a huge twist of lights and jagged mirrors hanging low from the high ceiling above. It wasn't quite crowded at this time yet, but partygoers with glow-in-dark bracelets and necklaces took up a lot of the floor, a mass of jumping and gyrating bodies in front of the elaborate DJ's stage. Some others were standing around, holding strobing drinks in their hands while they chatted with friends. Large holoscreens against the walls zoomed in and out of pixelated figures moving in sync with the music, and there were round platforms floating around with intricately moving holographic men or women on them, too.

Lasers flashed through the steam created by fog machines, and Blake observed these with more intensity as her cat ears leaned backwards.

The music was really, really loud for her.

She held on to Yang's hand more tightly, doing her utmost to keep herself grounded. Naturally, Yang even pulled Blake against her side and firmly kept her arm around the Faunus' waist, causing some of Blake's tension to dissipate.

There was a glowing purple counter to their left with occupied stools in front of it – one of the bars to order drinks at. A short girl was leaning over the counter, talking to the bartender and gesticulating wildly.

"Hey, I think that's Nora," Yang mused with a grin.

Ruby immediately called out, "Nora! Noraaaa!" as she quickly made her way over to the small redhead.

Nora turned around, saw Ruby, and her expression lit up even more, rushing over to hug Ruby and even lift her off the floor. But then she saw the rest of Team RWBY, and let go of the younger girl to race over and greet them as well. "You guys made it!" she exclaimed with a lot of enthusiasm, giving Yang a big hug, too.

"Of course we did," Yang laughed. "Wouldn't miss this party for the world."

Nora grinned widely. "C'mon! We have a table for everyone on the second level. Follow me!"

She sprang off, and the girls followed her as instructed to their immediate right, where there was a fancy, lit-up staircase that led to a platform which overlooked the dance floor and stage. The thickest part of ornate mirror chandelier was so close one could almost reach out and touch it over the railing, and it did block a good portion of the view down below, but it was also beautiful to look at on its own, lights bouncing off the edges and twinkling in the darkness.

Blake noticed the music was somehow a bit more muffled and quieter up here, plus there were no distracting lasers, and her cat ears leaned out of their unease accordingly. There were brown tables and cream booths scattered around the platform, some of them taken, and the entire back wall was made of a glowing fish tank, casting comforting blue and white hues across the area. This was obviously the restaurant part of the nightclub – there were waiters weaving between seats, carrying platters of food and drinks.

Nora led the girls to a large booth wrapped around a low table near the back, where the rest of Team JNPR was waiting for them. "Lookie who I found!" Nora announced upon her approach.

"More like, we found  _her_ ," Ruby quipped in amusement.

"My, my," Pyrrha started. "Do the eyes deceive? And I thought  _I_ was the celebrity. You all look wonderful."

JNPR had taken one side of the booth, allowing RWBY to scoot in on the other. "Excuse you. We always look wonderful," Yang tossed back, flipping her hair. "You guys aren't too shabby, either, though."

This caused a few chuckles and teasing comments to be sent back and forth.

"We were waiting for you before we ordered any food," Ren provided as the group calmed down from their initial greetings.

"And I was going to get everyone some shots to start 'cause I was impatient," Nora added, exaggeratedly waving at the bar's general direction, "but then,  _ugh_ , I was  _so_  rudely interrupted by these people walking in here like they owned the place..."

"You could have said something!" Weiss tried to defend her team – or herself – but then she realized it was just a joke and cleared her throat while straightening her posture, apparently trying to keep her prim and proper image intact. "I mean, I suppose I  _could_ own the place if I wanted…"

There was a pause as this comment sunk in, and then, as if reading each other's minds, Ruby, Yang, Nora, and Jaune began pretending to hit the table with their fists while chanting, "Do it, do it, do it…"

For whatever reason, this made Weiss flush red, her expression crumpling, and she retorted, "That's a terrible idea! I was trying to…be comical."

There were a few laughs at her expense, and then Yang said, "It's okay, Weiss. You'll get there."

"Don't patronize me."

Blake couldn't help the discreet smirk. As uncomfortable as she was, her friends interacting and having a good time had a contagious sort of good-mood effect.

Shortly after, a waiter came by to provide them with menus, introduce himself as Fabian, and tell them to let him know if they needed anything at any point. He asked if anyone wanted to order drinks right away, which they all did, and then he thanked them and walked off.

"Just water, Blake?" Pyrrha asked curiously after he left.

Blake shrugged a little, trying to appear nonchalant. "Alcohol affects me too easily."

"Yeah, but you could've gotten a virgin-something like me!" Ruby suggested, undeterred.

"Or, she could've gotten  _me_ ," Yang retaliated with a wink.

"Yang, we all know you're not a virgin."

Coming from Ruby, the comment made Yang splutter and fail to find a witty comeback in her apparent embarrassment. Sometimes revenge was sweetest when the youngest person exacted it.

Still, attempting to save her, Blake remarked dryly, "I already have you, anyway, Yang."

"Ooohh, sounds like you two are having fun at home," Nora snickered.

It was Blake's turn to suddenly feel mortified. Please, no. Revenge was not a sweet thing at all. "I-I meant…uh, that's not…"

" _Okay_ , that's not a subject everyone wants to know about," Weiss intervened, much to Blake and Yang's immediate and very visible gratefulness and relief.

"Yes, I'm not sure we'll ever be sufficiently drunk for that kind of information," Pyrrha added with a bit of an awkward laugh.

Yang, somewhat recovering from her initial flustered state, put her hand on the table. "Well, uh, it's nice to see the level of maturity around here is a  _zero_." She gave Pyrrha and Jaune a pointed look, the corners of her mouth curving upwards. "Have you two even –"

"What did I  _just_ say?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

Yang and Nora started laughing again, causing Ren and Ruby to smile and lightening the mood for everyone else. Blake was just happy the conversation would now be moving away from  _that_ awkwardness. It was funny that Yang felt comfortable asking Jaune and Pyrrha if they "had even" anything, though, considering that she, herself, and Blake "had even" nothing – and it had been two years. Sometimes Blake wondered if Yang was self-aware at all.

The group then took the time to look at their menus, and their drinks arrived soon after, Fabian placing each glass in front of their respectful owners. They ordered their meals next, and once that was done and that Fabian was on his way again, Jaune lifted his passion fruit daiquiri.

With a smile, he said, "So, what about it, guys? Team JNPR and Team RWBY are now graduated huntsmen and huntresses. Let's celebrate!"

"Yeah! And Team RWBY is now members of Shields of Vytal!" Ruby added, lifting her virgin mudslide up next to Jaune's drink.

"Woohoo!" Nora exclaimed, immediately raising her drink, too. "Awesome work, everyone! We're amazing!"

Eyes bright, Yang lifted her strawberry daiquiri and agreed with, "I'll totally drink to that."

Blake and the others joined in on the toast with grins and joyous comments, glasses clinking, and this seemed to set the tone for the beginning of the evening for the group of friends. They continued their conversations, talking about Shields and then reminiscing on some of their memories from Beacon. It was while they did so that Fabian returned with some of their meals. He had to make two trips for them, but once everyone had their food, some of the conversation died down as both teams focused on eating. Nora got up halfway through to go order a round of shots for everyone – everyone except Blake and Ruby. Weiss got a few joyous comments for agreeing to have one, which made her blush a bit, but she looked like she was actually making the effort to involve herself in the fun tonight.

Blake, on the other hand, was beginning to experience an unfortunate conundrum by the time everyone was finishing their meals. She was certainly enjoying the company, gleeful ambiance, and good food, but the non-stop muffled beating of the music had started to cause a dull ache in her head, right in the depths of her cat ears. It was bearable, and she was able to ignore it for now, but she was hoping it wouldn't get worse. She did not want to put a damper on anyone's fun tonight, even her own. They all deserved this evening.

It wasn't very long after Nora wolfed down the rest of her meal that she hopped up and asked Ren to go dancing with her. Ren scraped the leftovers from his plate, and Nora impatiently switched her weight from one foot to the other, waiting, but then the couple eventually went off together, Nora chattering away animatedly to her partner.

"That actually seems like a great idea," Pyrrha commented as she watched them go. Her eyes landed on Jaune, curious and adoring – and silently  _asking_.

Jaune nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah, it does!" He smiled at Pyrrha and then took a sip of his daiquiri.

There was a pause.

"Uh, Jaune…" Ruby started with an awkward chuckle.

Even  _Ruby_  knew.

"Huh, what's up?"

Yang started laughing. "Jaune, I think Pyrrha wants to dance with you, is what she didn't say straight up."

Jaune looked at Pyrrha again, who was blushing sheepishly and nodded to confirm Yang's statement. "Oh! Yeah, let's go!" he exclaimed, immediately standing up and offering his hand to his girlfriend.

Pyrrha sent Yang a grateful glance, taking her boyfriend's hand and then following him away from the booth.

Still chuckling, Yang shook her head. "Oh, my God. Literally  _how_  do they ever get anywhere with each other? It's beautiful."

Weiss clicked her tongue in agreement.

While Blake had been following these different interactions, and noticing that only Team RWBY remained seated at their booth, she suddenly realized – for the first time since being invited to this party about a week ago – that she might  _actually_  be expected to dance, too. Oh, no.

"Hey, Blake," Yang nudged her shoulder, smiling tentatively, "I know it's not your thing, but wanna come with?"

Or, at the very least, asked to.

Blake froze, mind racing. Why had this not occurred to her sooner so that she could prepare? She had been to Beacon's dance before, but that hadn't been anything like  _this_. This was wild and booming, not classy and pleasant. It was jumping and uncoordinated, not organized and smooth. Even for Beacon's dance before the Vytal Festival, it had taken a lot of major convincing from Blake's team to get her to go. True, she had been running herself down about Roman Torchwick and the White Fang at the time, but the dance hadn't held any appeal to her either way...until Yang had asked her to go.

But that was different. That was Yang. Not the dancing, itself.

Although, the two instances  _did_  have that in common – Yang asking Blake. With a sigh, Blake came to this second realization – she still couldn't resist Yang. Literally ever. For any reason. Blake was weak. So, she smiled tentatively back at her girlfriend and said, "Yes, I'll try."

Yang grinned brightly and scooted out of the booth before reaching her hand out to Blake, which the Faunus took with little hesitation, letting Yang help her up. Nervousness clutched Blake's gut and she felt the need to hug herself to Yang's side, but that was alright because the blonde accepted this and curled her arm around Blake's waist.

"Are you guys gonna come dance, too?" Yang asked Ruby and Weiss curiously.

"I wanna check out the holo-dancers later," Ruby piped up. "Those looked really cool."

Weiss waved her hand, looking much less tightly-strung that when she had first arrived. "I'm going to sit here and enjoy a second drink for a bit. Don't worry about me."

"Suit yourselves," Yang replied with a casual shrug, and then she started leading Blake towards the stairs. The two stepped down onto the main floor, and the music was suddenly louder and clearer, reverberating into their bodies. Blake's cat ears leaned backwards. She had forgotten that the upper level was somehow vaguely insulated from the noise.

But as they were heading towards the dance floor, where the mass of people were apparently going crazy, the current track playing came to an end, and by some miracle, the DJ announced a slower song for the couples in the crowd.

Blake nervously looked at Yang, who in turn looked surprised at first, but then she beamed at her partner and tugged her closer to edge of the gradually dispersing people-barrier. However, it turned out that the "slow song" was, in fact, not that slow of a song. The music that was beginning already had synthesizer melodies and a pulsating bass growing louder by the second. Yang hands found Blake's waist, making the young couple face each other, and unsure what to do, the Faunus draped her arms around her girlfriend's neck, moving closer against Yang hesitantly.

"This'll be different," the blonde commented with a wry smile. "You haven't done this before, have you?"

"Um, no…"

Yang blew a few stray strands of her grown-out bangs out of her face and set her twinkling lilac regard on Blake. "Okay, no worries. We can start slow. Move with the music – try chest-bumping me. But, like, not actual chest-bumps." The expression she received in response to this must have been telling because Yang decided to add, sheepish, "Like, you know, chest-bump  _at_ me."

 _Right..._  Blake creased her eyebrows and was suddenly acutely aware of how high her heels were. She didn't exactly have any trouble keeping her balance, but these were obviously not meant for this. It didn't help that for whatever reason, the situation was making her feel shy. And the drumming music was beginning to aggravate her headache. Still, Blake forced herself to give this a shot. Looking down to keep an eye on what she was even doing, she took a step away from Yang and stuck out her chest a few times, trying to sync the motion with the rhythm of the music.

Yang giggled, but she still moved along with her companion, her foot stepping between Blake's. "For someone so graceful, you're being sorta awkward."

Blake felt the warmth of a blush rising to her cheeks and her gaze snapped back up to her partner's face. "At least I'm trying…" she muttered.

Yang laughed. "Aw, Blakey…" Her expression softened. "Here, let's try this instead. Just move with me, okay?"

This was followed by Yang's hands gliding from Blake's waist to Blake's hips and pulling their lower torsos flush against each other. The Faunus almost let out a startled noise, but then her ability to make noise at all was knocked out of her. Yang started grinding her pelvis against Blake's, hips rolling, swaying her body – and, by proxy, Blake's, too – at the same time. The sociable girl leaned her face into the crook of Blake's neck, lips gliding along her companion's skin, and Blake tensed.

"U-um…"

"Too much?"

Blake tried to breathe. She tightened her hold around Yang's neck, her fingers threading through the curls at the base of the blonde's nape, resting her forehead on Yang's shoulder. "No, it's okay," she managed, swallowing hard. Her heartbeat was accelerating, adding to the pounding happening in her head. She hated how it ached, how the pain made it hard to focus and enjoy the moment properly. But both causes of her current dilemma were beyond her control, really – the music was too loud and Yang pressed up against her like this, dancing like this, leg between hers like this, was affecting her too much. Still, Blake did her absolute best to power through, timidly grinding back, shivering when Yang's lips brushed her human ear.

Yang's hands started gliding back up to Blake's waist, laying kisses along her jaw, and Blake had to lift her head, locking her gaze with her partner's. Yang smiled and rested their foreheads together, hands going even  _higher_ , grazing the side of Blake's chest before they continued on their way, along the sides of introvert's arms, and Yang said, "You can be more daring, you know." This was followed by Yang gently guiding Blake's hands away from her neck and lowering them down her front, just skirting the shape of her as she moved with the rhythm reverberating through them both.

Yang was definitely the more graceful one right now, her body rolling in hypnotizing vertical waves, hips gyrating tantalizingly, occasionally mixing in that suggestive chest-bump. Blake was fixated on the hem of the fit girl's skirt, watching the subtle lines of her thigh muscles working and the way they flipped and shook the frills beside them. It all looked far more sensual and fun coming from Yang.

Breathing was overrated, anyway. Blake kissed Yang, fire burning low in her belly, closing her eyes as she spread her fingers over Yang's abdomen, and it was the bombshell's turn to loosely drape her arms around Blake's neck, smiling against her lips. Daringly – doing as Yang had suggested – Blake allowed her hands to wander, but she was still anxious about it.

She was trepidating. Her head hurt so much, quick waves of pain radiating through her skull with every beat of the bass, the synthesizer melody blurring into a high-pitched hum in her cat ears. And her heart was pounding in every inch of her. She fought so hard to calm herself. Her fingers pressed into Yang's lower back, in the firm curve where the brawler's rear began, somehow trying to anchor herself to her girlfriend.

Yang broke the kiss and suddenly looked Blake in the eyes after glancing at her cat ears, slowing down her movement. She creased her eyebrows. "Blake? Are you okay?"

The Faunus clenched her teeth but loosened her grip around the golden girl. It was hateful – how she was ruining the moment because her stupid ears were too sensitive. And it was tempting to lie and just say she needed to use the bathroom, nothing more, that she would be back and they could resume dancing after, but Blake was afraid that the headache was reaching a point where it hurt to even keep her eyes open. A small break wasn't going to fix this.

The song was coming to an end, anyway. Blake stepped away from Yang and slumped her shoulders, cat ears flat against her head as she looked down at her feet. "…The music is too loud down here," she finally confessed with a morose sigh. Her throat tightened. Awful.  _Awful_. She felt horrible for this.

"Oh, Blake, kitten… Hey, it's okay," Yang said gently, pulling the raven-haired girl's gaze.

Blake noticed that the crowd was dispersing some more, and she fidgeted, her discomfort increasing further. There were so many people down here, too, and she thought she caught a few eyes staring at her, frowning, judging. She felt so small. "It's not," she argued, wincing. "You're here to have fun, and I'm just…"

Yang took Blake's hand, a strong but soft, grounding grasp, and begun guiding her back towards the staircase that led to the dining area. She kept checking on her companion, worry evident in her regard, until they reached the back of the platform, where there were benches against the wall next to the fish tank. They sat down, but Yang kept Blake's hands in hers, rubbing circles on the back of them with her thumbs.

Now that they had returned to where the music was more muffled, the pain in Blake's head wasn't so acute, but the pressure was still almost making her nauseous. The light was dimmer here at the back, mostly glowing a beautiful blue color, and Blake allowed herself to rest her forehead against Yang's bicep, wishing she could just get relief from the agony. "I'm sorry, Yang," she whispered.

"Blake, it's not your fault. If anything, I should've clued in about your ears, like, before we even came here."

That made no sense whatsoever.  _Blake_ was the cat Faunus between them – not Yang.  _Blake_ was the one who should have anticipated this  _far_  ahead of time. "Yang –"

But Yang pulled Blake closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and using her other hand to press the aching girl's head against her collar. She laid a kiss on Blake's hair. "It's  _nobody's_ fault, okay? Headaches happen. The music could've done the same to me. Try not to feel bad, Blakey."

"But you could be having fun…"

"I could be. But I care about you more. You're my priority and you don't get to choose what's the best use of my time."

Blake huffed, but she had to concede to Yang's point. At the very least, she had to appreciate how attentive Yang was. It proved that she cared. So, Blake tried to relax in Yang's arms, closing her eyes while the blonde glided her thumb along Blake's jaw in light back and forth caresses.

The irony wasn't lost on Blake. She was usually the one who was rational and level-headed. Yet, ever since they had decided to move in together and started making plans according to that decision, Yang had been the one telling Blake to take it easy. Every time Blake got stressed, Yang was there, being the voice of reason instead of her.

She snuggled closer to her girlfriend and sighed. She wanted to be content, but the pain in her head had barely receded. It was so frustrating. Still, that didn't negate the fact that Yang was amazing – comfortable and beautiful like the sunset, refreshing and warm like the sunrise. Blake had no regrets about choosing this wonderful girl.

They stayed cuddled like that for a while – how long, Blake didn't know – but her state did not get any better. It was terribly harrowing, to the point that she didn't even hear Weiss' high-heeled footsteps until the white-haired girl was practically standing in front of the couple.

"Is everything alright over here? I thought you two went dancing."

"Blake has a bad headache," Yang provided. "Are you leaving now, Weiss? Blake and I could go with you and Ruby instead of going with whoever later."

"Yes. There's enough room."

It was a moment before this bit of conversation registered in Blake's mind, but when it did, she groaned and tried to sit up so that she could look Yang in the eyes. "No. You stay here. Enjoy your evening. There's no reason for both of us to go home."

Yang firmed her gaze. "Blake, I'm not gonna have fun knowing you're home and not feeling well. I want to take care of you."

Blake had to take in a deep breath and slowly let it out, one hand on Yang's shoulder as she creased her eyebrows. "I can take care of myself for tonight, Yang. I promise it's okay. This evening was supposed to be for celebrating. I want you to have that, to break loose and enjoy yourself. You don't get these opportunities very often, and you deserve it."

Yang looked like she was about to argue, but then she glanced towards the dance floor down below and seemed to re-evaluate her thoughts. She was silent.

Weiss spoke up. "I'm going to go find Ruby. My driver is waiting outside already, so whatever you decide to do, you have less than ten minutes." And without further lingering, Weiss turned her back to them and strode off.

Yang met Blake's stare. "Are you sure, kitten? I'm worried about you."

Blake tried to smile – really, she did – but she knew it probably looked more like a wince. "Don't be. It's just a headache. I'm going to go home and rest, and I'll feel better in the morning – nothing to it. I  _promise_  it's fine. Please, have fun tonight."

Yang didn't seem completely convinced yet. She kept staring at Blake, apparently searching for any signs of this not being okay, but then she let out a sigh and tried a small smile of her own. "Okay. I'll have fun. But at least let me help you to the car."

That, Blake was not going to argue against. They stood up slowly, Yang keeping her arm around Blake's waist to support her, and then the two began making their way towards the staircase again. This time, however, instead of turning to the dance floor to their right, they headed left for the metal gate where one of the bouncers opened the door for them. Blake had to shut her eyes, trying to block out the lasers and heavy bass assaulting her senses, letting Yang guide her out of the nightclub.

She inhaled deeply once they were outside, thinking she could breathe in the fresh night air, but the smell of cigarette smoke filled her nostrils instead. Blake's cat ears immediately flattened – more – and her nausea intensified. She coughed.

"Hey, hey. Check out the babes."

Blake glanced in the direction of the voice. There were three guys standing against the wall – the causes of the cigarette scent. She looked away, and Yang kept helping her forward, grip tightening, both girls simultaneously deciding to ignore the cat-call.

"Aw, c'mon, girls. You look like you need a ride. We can get you home safe!"

"I like the animal."

"Gross, man. That blonde is way hotter."

One of them wasn't speaking – Blake liked that even less. Either way, Weiss' white sedan was parked at the curb not too far away. Blake wasn't sure if Yang could hear what the two guys were saying as well as she could, but whatever the case,  _that blonde_  quickened her stride and they reached the car only a few seconds later. Yang opened the back door and then carefully helped Blake get inside.

Blake clasped her fingers over her girlfriend's forearm before she could go anywhere, though. "Be careful."

Yang rolled her eyes. "They're messing with the wrong girls, anyway, the idiots." She paused, hovering near, but then pressed a gentle kiss to the Faunus' lips. She tasted like strawberries and rum – much more pleasant than the stench outside – and her touch was tender, contrasting with the earlier sharpness in her voice. "Go home and get some rest. I love you, Blakey."

"I love you, too."

Yang then pulled away completely and shut the door with a muffled  _thud_. The automatic locks then clicked in place. Blake watched through the darkly tinted glass as Yang started heading back towards the nightclub, her gait strong and confident – the way she walked when she was ready to fight. As much as Blake just wanted to lean back in her seat and forget the world existed, worry for Yang forced her to make sure the brawler made it back without incident – for anyone.

A little more muted and further away, Blake still heard one of the guys speak when Yang approached again – still not the third one.

"Honey, did you actually kiss that beast? Like, no offense, but you could be kissing one of –"

"Say another word, and I'll rip your throat out," Yang interrupted him, scathing, but she kept walking by, making for the entrance of the nightclub. "And I  _really_  want to, you racist prick. Leave us alone." Her hand reached for the door.

One of the two first guys grabbed her arm. Blake's eyes widened.

It was all the reason Yang needed, though. Her other hand immediately gripped the man's arm in turn, and without further warning, twisted him over her shoulder and slammed him into the cement ground, eliciting a loud, plaintive groan. "Hands to yourself," she snapped. With a series of audible  _shclicks_ , Ember Celica extended, the barrel of her left gun pointing at the other two men while she kept the third in a kneeling armbar. She sent a glare at the two standing, who both took a few steps back, and, apparently satisfied with this, Yang then disengaged before disappearing into the nightclub without saying anything else, none the wiser.

Blake breathed a sigh of relief. Unfortunately, her heart was hammering against the front of her skull now. She moaned and closed her eyes before letting herself slouch against the seat. She heard the first guy call Yang something offensive under his breath, and Blake had to put in a difficult, conscious effort to remain calm, lest the high blood pressure caused her state to get even  _worse_  – although that hardly seemed possible at this point.

Yang had gone very easy on them. Blake knew what vicious spite looked like, knew how much further that situation could have gone. But Yang had merely deescalated the conflict – not...eliminated it. She was good.

Blake did her best to wipe her mind clean of any violent thoughts. Weiss and Ruby would arrive shortly, anyway. And then Blake could go home and forget this evening had happened.

* * *

The air mattress was no more comfortable on the bedframe than it was on the floor. This did nothing to soothe Blake's headache. If anything, it just seemed to create more tension in her neck and shoulders. She and Yang had yet to purchase painkillers – and what an egregious oversight that had been, one that Blake was thoroughly regretting. She laid there in the dark, sometimes on her side, sometimes on her back, and again considered taking the blankets with her downstairs to sleep on the sectional.

But she was too tired, her head hurt too much, and Blake didn't want to get back up. Yet despite these things, she could not sleep. She tossed and turned, hugged blankets closer to her, forced her eyes shut for minutes at a time, but the pounding beat of the music from the club was still somewhere in Blake's cat ears, making it impossible for her to relax. And, if she was honest, she felt lonely. There was no one else in the apartment except her. She was by herself, and it left a chill inside of her that the covers could not warm.

It was silly, Blake knew. Before Beacon, she had been used to this. Being in the White Fang had taught her to deal with solitude, to welcome it. And it wasn't that she had always been on her own – quite the contrary, in fact. But there had only ever been a select few people who she had been close to, and those people hadn't always been in her presence. Being secluded in a crowd or on her own was just part of the deal.

Beacon had changed that. Blake had been with Weiss, Ruby, or Yang separately or together almost twenty-four-seven, and had learned to view them as family. She had never truly been alone, despite the times Blake had needed to distance herself from the group for a little bit. Four years. She was twenty-two, an  _adult_  with her own apartment, a deadly huntress trained to kill monsters of darkness, an ex-lieutenant in a terrorist organization, and still Blake wished Yang would just come home already, if only to feel a bit safer.

Yang. Blake groaned and turned to bury her face in the pillow, the air mattress' PVC creaking slightly.  _Why_  did Yang have to dance like that? By all means, she was allowed to do whatever she wanted. If Yang wanted to get buzzed and involve Blake in her fun, then that was her decision. But why did it have to be  _that_ kind dancing? Why did Yang have to be so confident about it?

Blake huffed, the images of her partner's gyrating body flashing against her eyelids, and this seemed to cause a greater pang of pain in her head, making her wince. It wasn't like Blake had  _not_  liked it. She had even tried reciprocating, after all. But considering the circumstances, it tightened the coil in her stomach and made her wonder if this was fair.

Who was she kidding? This had nothing to do with fairness. Blake could have asked Yang to do something different. She could have left sooner. Heck, she could have even refused Yang's offer altogether. It wasn't  _Yang's_ fault that Blake hadn't torn her eyes away or controlled the spiral of her thoughts. It wasn't  _Yang's_  fault that Blake had encouraged the gyrating and desired her girlfriend so much this way.

Indeed, Blake could not sleep. The more she thought about Yang, the more her head seemed to want to explode, and the more that made Blake focus on the pain, the more she wanted Yang to just be here to hold her and soothe it all away.

Honestly, Blake wanted to cry. This was ridiculous.

She didn't know how long this misery lasted, but at some point, Blake's cat ears picked up the sound of a car outside – a car that did not continue on its way down the street. It was so silent at this time of night – whatever time it was, probably early morning, really – that she had no trouble hearing how it stopped in front of the duplex, and how the doors of the vehicle opening made the sound of Yang's giggling become distinct.

"Oooh, what a gentleman," she slurred after a short moment.

Blake frowned, cat ears twitching. Yang was definitely drunk. What a way to speak to the taxi driver.

"That's me, as always," came a second voice, deep and amused. Blake did not recognize it, but assumed it was the cab guy. "C'mon, beautiful. Let's get you to your door, at least."

Wait, what? Blake stared up at the ceiling. That comment was awfully familiar coming from a supposed stranger.

"Aww," Yang cooed, and then let out a noise that was somewhere between a laugh and a hiccup. "'Kay, but…but jus' the door cuz m-my kitten's 'n there…"

Blake heard them staggering closer to the front entrance. The man laughed, and now she wondered if  _he_  was a bit inebriated, too. "Your kitten? That's a first. Hey – whoa. Careful."

Then they were both snickering like children, and Yang was suddenly making a loud  _shhhhhh_  sound before more giggling ensued. "Yeah! She's super adorbs and I'mma…I'mma go cuddle herrrr…"

"Well, alright," the unknown voice said flippantly. "Suit yourselffff…" There was a pause, and Blake's cat ears strained to hear anything else, but all there was were the occasional crickets for a couple seconds. And then the man eventually said, "Goodnight, Yang."

Blake's eyes narrowed, heart beginning to beat a little faster. He knew Yang's name? She brought her hand to her forehead, restraining another groan. This so was not the right time for this weirdness.

Yang hiccupped and then exclaimed a bit too loudly, "'Night!" followed by more drunken chortling and the sound of the front door swinging open with a rattle. Blake nearly jumped out of her skin.

While Yang made a fracas downstairs trying to lock the door behind her and get her shoes off, Blake heard the man walk back to the vehicle, stay there for another moment, and then drive off. And Blake had no idea what to think. That had been one heck of a chummy cab guy. But an unsettled feeling formed in Blake's gut. She refused to let her mind pull her to its darker corners.

She also didn't have much time to ponder that, anyway. Yang, after apparently bumping into a few walls and cooing at the sectional like it was a puppy, began struggling up the stairs. Blake slowly sat up in bed. She wasn't entirely certain what she was going to say or do, since Yang seemed way too drunk to be coherent, but maybe something could be figured out before letting the blonde sleep. Maybe. If anything, even Blake wasn't sure  _she_  was being coherent or reasonable enough, what with the headache probably making everything seem worse than it was. It might have been better to just let it go for tonight and address the situation tomorrow.

Yang eventually made it to the top floor and then, shortly after, stumbled into the room, pulling Blake's gaze. Their eyes locked, and a happy, wide grin spread across Yang's face. "Kittyyy! You're awake!"

Blake winced. She was being way too loud and way too obnoxious. In other circumstances, Blake might have found the combination of the exclamation and the joyous expression kind of endearing, but not tonight. "Yang, please…"

"Oh, right," the energetic girl whispered – mercifully – before bringing a finger to her lips and going, "Shhh." She hiccupped and giggled quietly.

Blake shook her head, unamused. "Just change your clothes and come to bed, Yang." She would normally be much more patient with this drunken behavior, understanding that it was just another one of the ways that Yang had fun, but Blake just wanted to sleep and forget about the pain and the familiarity of the cab guy. Was that too much to ask?

Apparently, it was. Blake's response caused Yang to nod sagely. Too sagely. Much to Blake's amazed horror, the blonde began undressing right there in the dark. Her necklaces were thrown in the dresser's general direction but missed entirely. She began fumbling with the back of her dress' zipper, trying to reach it.

Heat rushed to Blake's face and the pounding in her ears grew louder. " _Yang_ ," she hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Just uhhh…" Sliding her dress down after unzipping it proved to be an endeavor that left Blake surprised Yang didn't topple over from all the struggling and hopping and twisting. No wonder she never finished her sentence and just laughed a bit at her own difficulty. Or maybe at her toes. At this point, Blake suspected Yang had lost all sense of maturity and the only thing that kept the Faunus from looking away to respect her girlfriend's privacy was sheer concern over whether or not Yang  _would_ trip and fall.

It got worse, though. So, so much worse. After stripping down to her bra and an offensive little piece of panties, Yang did not even try to fetch her pajamas. She climbed onto the foot of the bed, somehow keeping balance on her knees, and Blake inhaled sharply. She was too tired for this, in too much pain for this sight, but her eyes refused to obey. They were transfixed, staring at the defined lines of Yang's hips and how perfectly they framed the gentle, small hill of her lower belly, indented by a navel that stretched into the line that cut through the middle of the brawler's strong abdomen. The muscles were firm, sculpted like a goddess of war, and Blake swallowed hard as her eyes continued their journey, appreciating every sinful curve and contrast between how purely  _feminine_ Yang's figure was despite these proofs of her physical strength. Her ample chest was practically spilling out of her bra, promises of incredibly soft flesh outlining themselves beautifully under the harder shape of her collarbone. It was like staring at a work of art made for heaven.

Their eyes met again, and Blake unsteadily exhaled the air she had taken. Yang's gaze was unfocused, but the expression on her face had become serious, lilac irises holding smoldering intent, something Blake could not quite fathom the truth of and yet found it igniting a blaze way down in her core. What was this? What was Yang  _doing_? This was  _not_  okay.

As Blake's mind began racing, Yang advanced, the air mattress creaking ominously, and when the blonde's knees pressed into the blankets on each side of Blake's upper thighs, Yang leaned forward, a dangerous smile slowly curving her lips. She was way too close – way too unclothed. Blake, overloaded with sensory information – Yang's auric warmth, Yang's vanilla and gunpowder scent mixed with alcohol on her breath, Yang's bared and tanned skin, Yang's gorgeous lilac gaze, Yang's  _everything_  – tried to move away, to put distance between them, but Yang only pushed Blake down on her back, partly following the motion.

Her scantily clad partner sitting on Blake's pelvis like this, hot and heavy, enflamed the magma in the Faunus' nether regions, sending a persistent wave of heat through her body, and Blake's mind pulled a brief blank before going into overdrive, heart hammering against her skull.

They couldn't have sex. They could  _not_  have sex. Not like this. Not when Yang wouldn't remember a thing. Not when Yang's mind was too addled to make the difference between a girl and a boy. Not when Blake's head felt like it wanted to split in half. Not when –

Yang pinned Blake's hands down on each side of her body, a lascivious smile on her lips. "You readyyy?"

Ready for  _wh_  – ?! No. Absolutely not. This could  _not_  continue. "Yang, you need to sto – "

But before she could finish that sentence, Yang started grinding her hips into Blake's, hard and slow, thighs tight against her, flooring the Faunus with how torrid, how mind-staggeringly  _erotic_  the sensation was. Yang pressed into Blake's core and Blake's pelvis into the mattress, and the filaments of electricity that raced up the raven-haired girl's chest and pricked at her temples nearly made her eyes roll back. The air seemed to leave her lungs, and for a moment trying to form a coherent thought other than  _oh, God, yes_ was impossible. This was  _Yang_ , the woman Blake loved and was attracted to more than anything and whose affection she was so starved for, not some random girl, and that reality was the reason why Blake was so very, horribly turned on right now. Certain parts of her were already pulsing and made her painfully aware of how fast Yang was working her up by this one, steady and sensual motion. Tucking forwards, constricting abdomen muscles, and then rolling backwards, pushing into Blake's crotch and releasing the strain – repeat until this torturous rhythm seemed to be the only thing that had ever mattered. Deliberately, again and again, Yang thrust her hips into Blake. And Blake was still in her pajamas. How in the world was she supposed to fight both herself  _and_ Yang?

But Yang suddenly spoke just then, and paused her movements as she did so, too. Breathing harshly, Blake almost moaned in protest, and hated herself for it. Oblivious to this internal struggle, Yang sounded confused and mildly disappointed when this one, drunken observation left her mouth, "Aw, kitty, you're missing something…"

It was both a blessing and a curse that this statement, combined with Yang's going still, made the last of Blake's patience dissolve and finished infuriating her. The throbbing in her head intensified, and Blake hissed with venom, " _Of course_ I'm missing something, you dimwit! Get off of me!"

Yang seemed to stare at Blake with even more puzzlement, and even great wonder, as if this discovery of female anatomy was truly the strangest thing, but her grip loosened, and that was all Blake needed. She shoved Yang's hands away and, with a frustrated huff, pushed against the blonde with all her body to invert their positions. Blake almost shuddered at the feel of her hips between Yang's thighs, and it was so,  _so_ tempting to kiss and continue grinding against her, but she managed through gritted teeth, "Stay there. Don't move." And then Blake got off the mattress, scowling, and went to the dresser to find a pair of pajamas for her idiotic girlfriend. Once she had a shirt and pants in her hands, Blake tossed the articles at Yang, who failed to catch them thanks to her slowed reflexes, so they hit her in the face and chest. Blake was so done with tonight. "Put those on," she ordered. She didn't stay to see if Yang obeyed, though. Blake curtly left the room and went into the bathroom, where she shut the door, locked it, and then leaned her back against it for a moment. Slowly, as the deafening silence settled on her, she slid down until she was sitting, and dug her fingers through her hair stressfully, resting her forehead against her knees.

Her heart was still pounding in every inch of her body and that insistent heat in her core continued to linger, stronger and more demanding of attention than it had ever been before. She was still terribly turned on. Yet her head was in agony, a hammer repetitively slamming on her skull, and trying to process anything that had just happened only aggravated the ache. Tears pricked at Blake's eyes, and she tried to rapidly blink them away. This predicament was pure torment in so many different ways. She let out another huff, but it came out more like a sob this time. Maybe it was the excessive stress or the excruciating pain or the longing, unrequited desire or a combination of all this, but before Blake could really stop herself, she started crying quietly.

She wanted this intimacy with Yang so much, wanted to show the blonde how much she loved and appreciated her, wanted to make Yang feel amazing, wanted to share herself heart, body, and soul with her girlfriend, and tonight could have been that, but Blake knew better. It would have still been one-sided. It would not have meant a single thing to Yang because she was too drunk out of her mind to understand what was even happening, let alone remember that it had happened at all. And Blake did not care – did not  _want_  – to make love to Yang if Blake was the only one receiving some kind of lasting reward out of it. That felt far too twisted, far too selfish. Plus, drunken consent was meaningless. So, Blake wasn't even allowed to try tonight, no matter what it was she felt about it.

But it still hurt, and it was still incredibly distressing to push Yang away. Since they had started dating, she'd never had to do that once. Not once. It just wasn't in the nature of their relationship for Yang to force herself on Blake. And now Blake felt awful for getting mad at the blonde because Yang wasn't even responsible for her own actions – it was all the alcohol's fault. If anything, it was entirely possible that Yang had mistakenly thought she was doing a good thing, if somewhere behind the haze she had the slightest notion of how much Blake wanted this. Because that was how Yang was – selfless and caring and trying to make everyone happy. Blake should not have snapped at her.

Fed up with herself for making the situation worse than it was, Blake angrily wiped the tears away and stood, deciding that a cold shower was probably her best option right now. She needed to cool off, needed to think more clearly, needed to get into a better mindset. And maybe the cold water would help her headache, too. Maybe. Hopefully.

 _Aw, kitty, you're missing something..._ Yang's voice resonated in her head, and Blake let out a strangled noise of frustration. She turned the water on in the tub, a couple more tears falling from her eyes. As stupid as that observation had been, it did not erase Yang's genuine disappointment while she said it. And out of all the egregious, awful things that had happened in the last fifteen minutes, this was what hurt Blake the most.

Yang wanted something Blake could not give her, no matter how much good will they both had.

Holding back more sobs, a thick knot in her throat, Blake undressed and got under the spray of cool water. It caused her to shiver and clench her teeth but, ultimately, it already began to have to desired effect – the temperature of her body lowered and any remaining arousal eventually vanished. Unfortunately, even if her thoughts cleared, Blake's sadness lingered. She bowed her head, resting one hand on the wall and letting the water run down her back. With her other hand, trembling, she reached and turned the knob for the hot water, deciding that she needed the warmth now that she wasn't at risk of doing something regrettable – she couldn't let herself fantasize about Yang, and Blake knew all too well that was only thing she ever wanted to fantasize about. But she was in control now.

Yang had never made Blake feel like she wasn't enough, had never once admitted to disappointment or unhappiness with how things were. But this? This tore through Blake and shattered her confidence. She knew it was just one comment, one moment of inebriated inattention, but that was exactly the problem. Yang had slipped up – the truth was out. Blake couldn't give Yang everything the blonde might have ever dreamed of, couldn't make her completely happy or satisfied. They could try all they wanted, could fight through sweat and blood to make it work, but...Blake simply wasn't enough for Yang because Yang felt there was something missing. And there was no changing that. At some point, Blake's sobs quieted, leaving an emptiness inside that caused her to just stand there under the water, staring at the wall, thinking about nothing.

It was only when a trickle made it to one of her cat ears that Blake snapped out of it and turned the spray off. She didn't even like water. What did it say about the messiness of this night that she had used it for comfort? At least her headache had subsided somewhat, finally, much to her needed relief. Still, Blake made sure to keep her mind carefully blank as she dried off. She got her pajamas back on, soaked as much water as possible from her hair with the towel, brushed it, and then let out a short sigh.

She felt a little better. Not much, but a little. And now she had to go see if Yang had done what she had asked...which just made Blake's mood sour all over again. But she didn't have anymore patience for all this tonight, so Blake left the bathroom and walked into the bedroom without further letting the dread settle in her gut. And the sight that greeted her,  _mercifully_ , was Yang, in her pajamas, sound asleep on the left of the mattress. She was resting on her side, snoring lightly like she always did, looking peaceful and angelic and like nothing was wrong in the world.

Blake massaged her forehead for an instant, the tension in her shoulders slowly dissipating. Like this, she couldn't stay angry at Yang. She couldn't resent what had happened. It was a mistake, nothing more. They could talk about it tomorrow and figure something out. Because what else was there to do? Blake loved Yang too much and wasn't about to let this ruin everything. So, with another resigned sigh, Blake turned around and went downstairs, where she poured water into a glass and then came back up with it.

She approached her sleeping girlfriend and laid her free hand on Yang's shoulder, hoping that this wasn't going to be a mistake - another one - and shook gently. Yang mumbled something, and Blake shook a little more until groggy lilac irises became visible behind blinking eyelids.

"…Huh…?"

"Drink this, then go back to sleep." Blake showed Yang the glass of water.

The inebriated girl tried to sit, and Blake had to help her, but Yang finally took the glass and drank it all down. She then collapsed onto her back again, mumbling something else, giggling, and then…falling right to sleep.

Blake let out a sigh of relief and set the empty glass on the nightstand beside Yang, promising herself to go out tomorrow to buy painkillers. Both of them were going to need it. Blake then carefully managed to get the blankets on top of Yang, and after a moment of hesitation, she leaned down and laid a brief kiss on the blonde's forehead. Blake then walked around to the other side of the mattress and got under the covers, immediately finding comfort in her girlfriend's auric warmth. She drew closer to Yang's back, but only rested her forehead against it, curling up and closing her eyes.

…Only to immediately open them again. Something was amiss. Blake narrowed her gaze and inhaled deeply through her nose before slowly exhaling. There was Yang's regular, reassuring scent with a hint of sweat, there were sharper odors from the club, cigarette smoke and alcohol, but then there was…something else. Some _one_  else. Someone that was not Blake. They were male.

She took another deep breath in, this time to calm herself.  _It's just the cab guy_. Blake exhaled. She would confront Yang about him tomorrow – and it wasn't even  _that_ bad, it was just a couple flirty comments. Nothing more. Knowing Yang, she'd promise it wouldn't happen again, and that would be the end of it. Blake had nothing to worry about.

So, ignoring all other scents except the ones of vanilla and gunpowder filling her senses, and with a small feeling of safety thanks to Yang's mere presence blanketing her nerves, Blake was eventually able to drift off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my problem is that I am a masochist. It's like I want to be hated or something.
> 
> Also, no scene spoof this time - that would be very tonally inappropriate, and Cowjump and I couldn't think of anything funny enough that would warrant the whiplash.
> 
> Now, I'll just be over here, anxiously awaiting your reviews…
> 
> Chapter three coming next Sunday!


	3. Heart to Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written by: JayEmEl
> 
> Edited by: Cowjump
> 
> Beta reader: Warwolf
> 
> Enjoy!

Yang awoke in a hurry. Heart pounding, stomach in her throat, bleary-eyed and head feeling like it would split in half, she got out of bed and rushed for the bathroom, panicked that she wouldn't make it in time. She threw herself to her knees in front of the toilet, not bothering to lift the seat, and proceeded to hurl any remaining leftovers from yesterday into the porcelain throne. Her entire body heaved with the effort, making her eyes water and the small room reverberate with her retch, and once the majority was out, Yang sat back a little and groaned plaintively. Her head hurt so much, and now her mouth tasted disgusting, and her tummy was definitely still upset.

Ugh. It was times like these that Yang had to give science a sarcastic thumbs-up – because  _nope_ , the prefrontal cortex did  _not_ finish developing until the age of twenty-five. Was partying so hard worth so horrible a hangover? No. Did Yang do it anyway? Yup. What time even was it?

Yang gagged, forgetting all about questioning life. All that mattered was the toilet. The toilet was her friend. She was one with the toilet, and the toilet was one with her. Her hands held the edges, and she sighed at the cool contact. Nice toilet.

There was a gentle pressure on her shoulder, and Yang managed to glance up, making out Blake's hazy shape beside her. The Faunus knelt down next to Yang and pressed something into the blonde's hand. "Here, drink this."

"Nnnn! Blaaake, don't talk so loud…" Yang knew Blake hadn't spoken much above a murmur, but every noise seemed to make her ears ring. It was awful. Why did Yang ever think drinking that much was an excellent idea? How stupid of her.

But she was repeating herself.

Blake let out a short sigh but said nothing else, only making sure Yang had a grasp on the glass of water. Yang brought it shakily to her mouth and managed to take a few careful sips. Her stomach grumbled unhappily, and she almost spit the water back out.

It wasn't like she did this all the time. No, in fact, the last time Yang had a hangover this bad was over four years ago! She did enjoy drinking and getting a decent buzz, but getting wasted like yesterday? She usually tried not to. Yang figured that was more reasonable, and she didn't enjoy the consequences of drinking too much either way. Plus, she knew Ruby was sensitive about inebriated behavior. Yang didn't want to be like Qrow. So, whatever had gotten into her last night was a terrible lack of foresight.

Yang winced hard and groaned again, resting her forehead on the toilet seat. Life hurt. So much. It was better not to think about anything.

She suddenly felt Blake's hands softly running through her hair, carefully undoing the braid from yesterday and a few tangles before bringing the wild mane back and away from her face. The Faunus managed to make a loose knot with it against Yang's nape, and the blonde sighed, enjoying the tender attention. Blake didn't stop there, though – her fingers even began to massage Yang's shoulders and the sides of her neck, digits pressing into her skin just hard enough to send a good kind of hurt towards her head, fending off the bad hurt.

Yang actually felt like she was slowly decompressing. It felt so nice. Blake's fingers were magical, and the pained frown gradually relaxed from Yang's face. She felt her girlfriend's thumbs press upwards along each side of her nape, finding the base of her skull, and go back down towards her shoulders, all of Blake's fingers squeezing and then rubbing deep circles along her shoulder blades. Yang couldn't help the soft moan that left her lips. Maybe being this hungover had an upside for the first time ever, after all? Although, Yang supposed that if she asked nicely, Blake would do this for her whenever, and Yang could melt into it more fully, minus the pain and nausea.

Honestly, Yang didn't know what she had done to deserve Blake. She was so sweet and thoughtful and patient and loyal and… _ohhh_ …so magical…

These tender ministrations lasted for several more minutes, but Blake eventually stopped and said quietly, "I'm going out to get some painkillers. Are you going to be alright by yourself?"

Yang, whose eyes had closed and thought she might manage to drift again, nodded a bit. "Yup… I'll just… Bed…" It took a moment, but, finally, with a phenomenal effort and groan, she pushed away from the toilet.

Blake helped her stand and then offered her some mouthwash. After swishing and spitting into the sink, Yang let Blake wrap an arm around her waist, and she leaned most of her weight on her partner. A wave of dizziness washed over Yang, but, fortunately, despite Blake's slimmer frame, she was strong enough to keep her upright. After Blake flushed the toilet, they hobbled their way back to the bedroom, where Blake made sure Yang safely laid down on the mattress. The Faunus lifted the blankets up to Yang's chin, and the sleepy blonde felt Blake's fingers caress her cheek before a gentle kiss was placed on her forehead.

"I'll be back soon," Blake whispered.

Yang nodded, but she was already dipping back into sleep. She didn't even hear Blake leave.

* * *

Freshly showered and dressed and feeling better than earlier, Yang came out of the bathroom and brought her used pajamas to the hamper. She still had a bit of a headache and there was some grogginess that just wouldn't go away, but after taking the meds Blake had set out and resting a bit more, Yang was managing to be a normal human being. Her eyes once again glanced over at the empty room on the other side of the bathroom, and she let out a short sigh. Blake would get her office – Yang wanted to make sure of that. Blake more than deserved it.

Yang made her way downstairs, making a stop in the kitchen to drink another large glass of water. Once she was hydrated, she set about trying to find Blake – which turned out to be a less difficult task than she had imagined. She found the raven-haired girl in the living room, curled up on the sectional, nose planted in a thick book. Honestly, Yang should have known. They had elected to stay in today, considering Yang's hangover and Blake's need to take it easy for one day, so the sectional really was the only place the bookworm would have sensibly found a nook to read in.

From the living room's archway, Yang took a moment to admire her girlfriend. Blake looked fairly relaxed, but there was a slight crease between her eyebrows, betraying mild tension – maybe it had something to do with what she was reading. Her bright, liquid honey eyes were focused on the pages, quickly moving from left to right and back again, clearly intrigued. The long, dark lashes that framed them brushed against high cheekbones when she blinked, and the rays of the sun made twinkles of gold flash in her rum-ringed irises. They called to mind the early sunset, when the sky only first began to be painted with orange and yellow – or maybe precious, rare gems, ones never heard of or seen before. Easily, Blake had the most amazing eyes – and that didn't even cover their ability to see in the dark or their sharp vision. Yang was equally happy that she got to look at them so much and a bit jealous.

"Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to join me?"

Blake had murmured the words, her gaze never leaving her book. She had probably known Yang was there from the start. This didn't bother the blonde, though. With a bit of a smile, she walked over and sat one cushion over from Blake and patted her own lap. The Faunus automatically uncurled her legs and stretched them out so that her calves and feet rested on Yang's thighs. This prompted Yang into returning the wonderful favor Blake had done for her earlier – she began gently massaging the limbs on her lap. And Yang was happy to do this in silence for a while, enjoying the sun on her face, too, and listening to Blake occasionally sigh and turn a page. It was early afternoon now, already, and Yang thought that she might just nap again in a bit. Her aura was accelerating her body's healing process from the alcohol intoxication, which was part of the reason why she was feeling this much better so soon, but it still sapped her energy pretty fast. And on a lazy day like this, sleeping some more couldn't hurt.

But she wanted to have a little chat with Blake, first, because Yang wanted her to feel appreciated.

"Hey, Blake?"

"Hm?"

Yang continued her ministrations on Blake's calves and feet. "Thank you for taking such good care of me. You're really the best."

It also said something about how much trust Yang placed in her girlfriend since she allowed Blake to even do any of that or didn't worry about facades or appearing weak to somebody else. Had it been Ruby, Yang would have tried much harder to hide how she felt and brush off the nausea (or at least the headache) so Ruby wouldn't get concerned. But with Blake? Yang knew for a certainty that she could let her guard down. And it was one of the reasons why she loved her so much and cherished what they had together. Blake was the only person Yang felt this comfortable with, this close to and at home with, like no matter what happened, she could always rely on Blake to be there. And Yang never wanted to take that for granted – because she knew the people she cared about sticking around wasn't ever a given.

The Faunus' eyes finally left the book to regard Yang. Blake's expression remained somewhat blank, but her intense gaze softened and her cat ears twitched adorably. "You know I'd do anything for you, Yang."

Yang's lips curved upwards. She was really grateful for Blake's presence. "Yeah, I know. I'd do the same for you."

For some reason, Blake seemed to think about this. She crossed her ankles on Yang's lap, moving her socked toes, and the blonde rubbed small circles into the soles of her feet. Blake watched for a moment, and then asked, "What's the last thing you remember from last night?"

Yang furrowed her eyebrows, trying to think past the mild headache that lingered. She definitely remembered dancing with Blake, dancing with her friends, and she remembered Blake leaving with Ruby and Weiss, but shortly after that… "Um, I'm not sure. Did I really drink that much? I had another round or two of shots sometime after you left, and I did dance more, and I think there was another guy I had to tell off, but...it gets all blurry from there."

Blake waited, patient as ever, but this unsettled Yang. The lilac-eyed girl gave her partner a concerned look. "Why? Did something happen?"

There were a few seconds that elapsed in silence, and Blake finally relented with a sigh. She marked her page and closed her book before setting it down on the floor beside her, and then looked at Yang again and revealed, "You came home with someone – a man. I didn't recognize his voice."

Her tone was calm, her gaze searching. Yang's eyes widened. She racked her brain to conjure any useful memories, but all she could remember were shadows and muffled murmurs, along with the constant music at the club. She could not for the life of her think of who could have possibly brought her home, and why she would have let a stranger from the club even do that.

"It's okay if you don't know," Blake intervened, somewhat reassuring. "I know you didn't do anything. You were just a little…friendlier with him than I was comfortable with, from the sound of it. But I just want to make sure you'll be more careful next time – at least for your own safety."

Yang passed her hand through her hair. "He didn't sound like a taxi driver?"

"He walked you to our door."

"Oh…" A small kind of panic rose in Yang's chest – not because she believed anything had happened, necessarily, but she never wanted to give Blake any reason to doubt her fidelity. Even unconsciously. But the problem here was that in her drunken state, Yang had allowed some random  _guy_ todrive her home and walk her to her door – and that was not anything a taxi dude would have ever done. So whether Yang liked it or not, and even if she was convinced she wouldn't have ever betrayed Blake – even drunk out of her mind – Yang knew very well that this small, seemingly infinitesimal thing could have put a chip in Blake's trust – because just like Yang, Blake's true trust was hard to earn and easy to lose. They both knew that about each other, and the mere act of putting it in  _any_  kind of jeopardy in spite of that knowledge was…bad.

Yang pressed her fingers to Blake's calves and looked her in the eye. That was the last time she would make this mistake. "I'm sorry, Blake. You're right. I was stupid. It's not gonna happen again – I promise. I'll be more careful with how much I drink in the future."

Blake nodded, an appreciative glimmer in her eyes. But the fact that she remained silent afterwards and looked down at her lap, cat ears leaning back, cued Yang into suspecting that wasn't the end of the story. In fact, Yang kind of worried that maybe Blake didn't fully believe her.

The silence stretched on.

Growing thoroughly uncomfortable and the panic rising in her again, Yang couldn't bear it any longer and asked, "Are we okay, Blake?"

Blake snapped her head back up, her cat ears on full alert before leaning backwards again. "Yes! Um, yes we are." She looked at her lap once more, appearing uneasy. "Sorry. It's just that…you did something…else this morning."

Any relief Yang might have felt at learning that Blake didn't have any other issue with the man-stranger event was quickly swept away by more dread. Ugh, no. This part seemed worse. What else had Yang done? If only she could just remember! She passed her hand through her grown-out bangs and inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling. Blake had said they were okay. So, if they were okay, then whatever else Yang had done couldn't have been anything related to cheating. That was a good thing. But if it wasn't cheating, then what…

"Um…you…came on to me."

She had spoken so low Yang wasn't sure she heard correctly. But Blake provided more information.

"Very hard."

"…What?" Yang lowered her hand from her hair.

Blake's face was red. Nevertheless, bravely, she clarified, "You took your clothes off and tried to have sex with me!"

"I…took my clothes off…" Yang repeated, her brain having difficulty registering what this entailed. "And tried to  _have sex_  with you?" She completely believed she had taken her clothes off – that sounded like the kind of stupid trouble Yang would get herself into, after all – but… "Like…how? What did I do?"

"Please don't make me explain this," Blake groaned. "The point is, you were in your underwear and you did… _things_  that were not acceptable."

Yang had to take a moment to clear the confusing jumble of thoughts in her head, all vying to be addressed first. She had tried to rape Blake? No, no – it didn't seem to be  _that_  bad. Also, didn't Blake want to have sex anyway? No – whatever, that wasn't the problem here, obviously. Or maybe it was? It was definitely part of the problem. Blake wanted to have sex with Yang – that had been established quite a while ago. That wasn't anything new. But Blake said that whatever Yang had done was unacceptable. Blake hadn't liked Yang coming on to her. But why?

"Okay, but why?"

Blake furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean, why? How am  _I_  supposed to know why you forced yourself on me out of nowhere?"

Yang moaned and massaged her forehead. Why was she so bad at conveying her thoughts in the proper order when it mattered most? "I'm sorry, I meant why didn't we have sex?"

"Is that a real question?"

Apparently, Yang had stuck her foot back into her mouth. And despite having just showered, it didn't taste very great. Blake was upset – and she had every right to be. This was a sensitive topic. Yang tried to backpedal rapidly, figuring out where and how she had messed up in the conversation before this escalated any further. She let out a short puff of air and tried again. "It's just that – you had an opportunity, and if I was throwing myself at you, and we've been having such a hard time…"

Blake moved her legs off Yang's lap in order to better sit properly on the sectional and level a glare on her partner. "Are you serious right now?" She came closer, but her glare faltered, betraying a deeper vulnerability. "I want to make  _love_  to you, Yang. I want it to mean something. And if you think I'm just going to  _take advantage_ of you the moment I can…"

Yang grabbed a hold of Blake's shoulders – not too firmly, though – attempting to calm her down with a look. Never mind that Blake admitting things like that directly to Yang's face with that kind of sincerity and desperation made the blonde incredibly self-aware. It was flattering and humbling, there was no doubt about that, and it absolutely made Yang feel special and adored, but by the fact that she couldn't match Blake's fervency and desire made all of this difficult to be comfortable with. By all means, Yang wanted to make Blake feel good, too, wanted her to be happy and satisfied in their relationship, but it wasn't a sexual kind of want. She couldn't reciprocate that same… _passion_. And she also honestly had zero ideas on how to touch Blake so that it felt good for her – and that always, without fail, seemed super daunting for Yang, which caused her a lot of hesitation and awkwardness.

"I'm sorry, Blake," Yang murmured sadly. "I didn't mean it like that." Although, if she was honest, she wouldn't have minded if Blake had taken advantage of the situation – it might have actually  _helped_  them get somewhere, maybe.

But Yang knew it was also a matter of principle, and whether the act would have helped the physical aspect of their relationship or not, neither Blake nor Yang would have felt fantastic about it later – and  _that_  was the detrimental part, the part that Blake had dutifully kept in mind...and that Yang had not. "I'm sorry," she repeated, firmer this time.

Blake took a deep breath in and exhaled. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again, she looked calmer. "I'm sorry, too. It's just…right now, I'm not touching you if you're drunk, okay? I want you to be able to tell me to stop if you don't like something."

Yang nodded. It was heartwarming how much Blake valued Yang's boundaries…something that drunk-Yang apparently had no qualms with not returning the favor. Again, why was she so stupid? "Okay. And about this morning… I don't know what I did to you or what I said, but…" But Yang could only imagine how rough it must have been for Blake. Whatever had happened, it was bad enough that she had felt the need to address it today. And Yang was struggling with which words to use to apologize.

This caused another silence to ensue between them, where both girls were having trouble forming any sentences out of their thoughts, which made both look away from each other. It wasn't great. Yang seriously wished she could just magically grow a lady-boner for Blake. Wasn't she kind of already half-way there, what with how the rest of their relationship was like? Couldn't this one thing just come a bit more naturally?

"Yang…" Blake was eventually able to breathe, an odd tone in her voice that made the lilac-eyed girl look up. "Can we just try again?"

"Oh. Right now?"

Blake's face reddened again. This almost seemed like a sudden shift in mood, but she mumbled, "It's just that talking about it has me thinking about it, and…"

And Blake was horny. Well, to put it bluntly. Yang wasn't exactly a prude about stuff like this. But Blake wasn't looking Yang in the eyes anymore, her cat ears had flattened against her head, and for all intents and purposes, she already seemed kind of dejected. Like she was expecting the answer to be no, and maybe even felt ashamed for asking. If anything, these were all signs that Blake was not going to be horny for too much longer.

"Hey, Blake…" Yang said gently, pulling the Faunus' gaze. "It's okay to ask. Don't feel bad about –"

"You were on top of me," Blake blurted, and then promptly hid her face in her hands. "I mean, you were _...moving_ on top of me, and it was... Well, I was more focused on you being drunk, but it was..." she sighed, shoulders slumping, dropping her hands to her lap, and finished in a mutter, "really good."

Oh. Yang had to first wrap her mind around what Blake was even trying to describe in her embarrassment, and then she was able to get a bit of an idea of what it must have felt like. They were both girls, after all, and Yang had some past sexual experience to derive from. If anything, it might have felt good for Yang, too, if she hadn't been too drunk to actually enjoy it.

…but, wait! Her eyes widened in realization. This was helpful information. It wasn't much, but it definitely gave Yang a starting point, didn't it? It had to be worth the effort, no matter how weird and no matter if Yang still had a slight headache. And if the attempt fell flat again, then they could always try some other time.

She therefore steeled her resolve, inhaling once and then quietly exhaling.

Courage gathered, Yang reached her hand out and gently cupped Blake's cheek, exercising a small pressure so the bookworm would look Yang in the eyes. When Blake's despondency met Yang's optimism, there was a brief pause, each girl admiring the other, and then the blonde slowly leaned in and kissed her girlfriend on the lips, closing her eyes. Her thumb caressed Blake's cheekbone, and for a moment all they did was exchange a few languorous but tender kisses, not in any hurry to dive into anything more right away. Blake stayed put, keeping her hands to herself, letting Yang lead the embrace, and Yang took the time to appreciate how nice it was to engage in this mark of affection with her partner. She still felt like Blake kissed her with such adoration, such amorous solicitude, and like it always did, this simple touch gave Yang the certainty that she was loved and cared for and made her want to reciprocate as much as she possibly could. She wanted Blake to feel same way.

Eventually, Yang gathered her courage even more and started leaning into Blake with her whole body, and the Faunus fortunately got the message – she followed the motion backwards until she was lying on her back on the sectional, Yang on top of her. The kiss broke for an instant, and Yang held her weight above Blake so that their bodies weren't quite touching. She rubbed the tip of their noses together with a small smile, trying to appear confident. Her heart was beginning to accelerate nervously.

Their gazes met, and Yang wondered, "This isn't too awful, is it?"

It was Blake's turn to smile, but she did it with her eyes, a happy glint appearing in their amber depths. She leaned upwards, the warmth of her skin and the pleasant, subtle smell of her soap grazing Yang's senses, and laid her lips lightly on Yang's jaw, then the crook of her neck. "It's nice," she whispered, breath tickling the extrovert's ear.

This boosted Yang's confidence a little. She kind of wanted to give Blake a big hug. But their current growing intimacy warranted something...much less friendly and more erotic. So, Yang carefully began resting her weight on Blake's body, and the Faunus seemed to almost melt as she welcomed this, accommodating Yang's legs as a long sigh left her mouth. That seemed to be a good sign. Yang made sure they were both comfortable, and then raised herself again, just enough to return to kissing Blake, one hand on her jaw. Blake's touch was more insistent now, her kiss more fervent – Yang followed as best she could, knowing her partner was beginning to feel  _the mood_  more deeply. It was nerve racking for Yang. She wasn't shy about taking her clothes off, but she wasn't sure she could say the same about Blake. So, it was kind of hard to figure out how to proceed. They could make out as long as they wanted, but if they wanted to go further, something else had to happen.

Yang felt Blake's fingers drift across her back, bumping over the folds of her clothes, first holding her closer, and then her hands wandered down, resting on Yang's hips. Yang had to breathe. She broke the kiss, realizing that Blake's own breathing was a bit affected, and noticed the awed, adoring glimmer in golden irises. This motivated Yang into laying a few kisses along the Faunus' jaw and throat, taking the opportunity to try and calm her nerves. Yang could not say that she was in any way turned on at the moment, much to her own chagrin, only that she wasn't  _not_ enjoying herself, despite the anxious twist in her gut. And seeing Blake so happy was all kinds of heartwarming and adorable. It was a very strange conundrum.

Blake adjusted underneath Yang, her fingers on the brawler's hips suddenly tightening. "Yang, is alright if I…?" She left the question hanging, but Yang then felt a very slight and very brief pressure against her pelvis.

The gears rotated in Yang's head. This lack of passion on her part was making her imagination slow to understand these unformulated desires. It was incredibly awkward, and she felt really bad for putting Blake through this. She had to do something differently here or Blake was going to catch on real fast.

Yang propped herself up and sat back on her haunches, intending to tell Blake what her plan was instead of what she thought Blake wanted to do, but this movement seemed to make the introvert suddenly tense and shudder. Lilac peered down into golden curiously and with mild concern. "Are you okay?"

Blake let out a puff of air, her eyes shutting tight for a few seconds. "Your position…" she started lamely.

Yang looked down, realizing she was sitting on Blake's hips, knees on each side of her. Cowgirl. Sorta. But was it still cowgirl if both partners were girls? And if their clothes were still on? But then Yang  _realized_. "Oh. Is this how I was this morning, minus my shirt and pants?"

Blake nodded, sighing and looking anywhere but at Yang. She seemed quite uncomfortable.

"And was I…doing this?" Yang slowly thrust her hips forward, pushing into Blake's pelvis.

Blake inhaled sharply and covered her face with her hands. The "yes" that she responded with almost sounded like a moan. Yang had to consider this under a new light – well, a more precise one. If she based herself on how Blake was reacting to this motion within these much more controlled circumstances, then this morning must have been…torture for her to resist.

Blake lowered her hands. Her face was tinging on red, but she managed to say, "We don't have to do this, Yang."

"But I'm not drunk." Her reply had been automatic and not given any thought, and Blake's eyebrows creased in apparent frustration. Yang kicked herself mentally.

"Why is it both extremes with you?" the Faunus lamented. "You're fully into it the one time you get drunk and I don't have to say a word, or you're completely unaware when you're sober and I have to spell it out for you. I just…" Blake sighed again and mumbled, "…really don't want you to stop."

Yang blinked. She could see how that posed a problem. And she really didn't want to keep torturing Blake. That wasn't fair of her – and it explained Blake's perspective. She was offering Yang the opportunity to back away from the attempt before she became too wound up if Yang decided to continue – and failed to finish for lack of  _also_ being wound up.

Could they actually grind on each other to climax? Like, without taking any clothes off? …Maybe Blake could? For Yang, she was pretty sure it wouldn't be enough. And either way, that seemed like a really cheap method of having sex. Like two horny teenagers trying to be quick and discreet in public or something. Except one of them wasn't horny.

Should Yang just stop now? Or continue at the risk of making it more frustrating  _if_ (although,  _when_ was probably more realistic) she had to stop later? Because what if Yang enjoyed the motion, too? Wouldn't that at least get her going? Shouldn't she  _try_?

Before she could decide on anything, though, Blake exhaled slowly and gently took Yang's hand. "Hey...come here. Don't force yourself."

Yang let out a bit an awkward, apologetic chuckle. She'd been caught. Still, she definitely wouldn't deny her partner  _this_. Yang leaned forward, and at the same time, both girls moved so they could lie beside each other on the sectional. Their legs kept intertwined, and Blake wrapped her arms around Yang's waist and back, holding her close. Yang shut her eyes for a moment, pressing her face into Blake's shoulder and reciprocating the reassuring embrace. They stayed like that in silence, and Yang's nervous heartbeat slowly calmed. There was no doubt about it – being this near to Blake was a good thing. Yang  _liked_ being able to cuddle her favorite person like this. It was the most appeasing kind of hug, and it made her feel how real and present Blake was. And the fact that Blake continued to be so patient with her, never letting Yang truly feel insecure for her trouble with engaging in sex with another woman, made the blonde thoroughly appreciative of Blake's proximity. Yang hugged her tighter. She loved Blake so much, and it saddened her that they were struggling like this. Still, Yang wouldn't give up. They'd get there.

"...Yang?"

"Yeah?"

Blake didn't express what was on her mind right away. Yang waited, somewhat concerned, until the thought was revealed in whisper, "Do you...wish I were a man?"

Yang's eyes widened. Immediately, she pulled away from her girlfriend enough to stare at her face to face, cupping her cheeks. "Blake, no. Oh, my God.  _No_." She would not let Blake spiral into  _that_ toxic worry _._ "I might be straight, but I love you the way you are, Blake. I wouldn't have you any other way." A thought crossed Yang's mind the moment she uttered her last sentence, and she cursed herself for speaking before thinking... _again_.

Because it occurred to Yang – bizarrely for the first time since beginning her relationship with Blake two years ago – that if Blake had been a man, the sex appeal would've been  _real_. Yang wasn't blind, of course – she knew Blake was an incredibly attractive person, but if the cat Faunus had been male, Yang could imagine how the angular, brooding features, intense golden irises, lean and agile figure in dark, tight clothes would have been crazy hot. There would have been no sexual issue between them  _there_.

But Blake was not a man, and Yang preferred her like that – sexy mental image of male Blake or not. Blake was Blake and Yang had fallen in love with the woman she was, and wanted to learn to desire her as the woman she was. Blake had  _plenty_ to offer, and Yang didn't wish for anything else.

"You thought of something," Blake noted, apprehensive.

"Uh." Sheepish, Yang tried a small smile. "Yeah. I did." Might as well own up to it. "And, let me tell you, Blake Belladonna, the male version of you would make my knees weak." Seeing Blake's expression darken, though, Yang was quick to follow up with, "But! That's not what I want. It's superficial, anyway. I'm head over heels for you as you are, and I'm only interested in how we can make us work the way we are because I'm confident our relationship will only get better once we do. And I don't feel like I'm settling for less, believe me."

There was a pause. Blake looked like she was contemplating Yang's words, debating their veracity in her mind. The concern didn't leave her eyes. "But...you're saying that I don't turn you on the way I am, Yang. How is that better than..."

Yang sighed, struggling with which words to use again. She would have to be flat out honest. "Okay, maybe not  _right now_ , Blake, but I'm telling you that once we can get into it more and be comfortable about it,  _then_  it'll be even better." And realizing that a flicker of doubt still reflected back at her, Yang added softly, thumbs caressing Blake's cheeks, "Because I love you, kitten, and I trust you, and I've never felt this way – this  _much_  – about anyone. If there's anything being with you has taught me, it's that hard work always pays off."

This seemed to convince Blake. But a different look took over her expression, something sadder, and she lowered her eyes. "...I just wish it didn't have to be _that_  hard," she murmured.

Yang's heart ached. It always cut deep when Blake was harsh with herself – but it was worse now because her feelings mirrored Yang's. No matter what, though, the golden girl was determined to remain optimistic. "We'll get there, Blake. But we both gotta try and stay positive, okay?"

She was incredibly relieved to have apparently chosen the right words this time because Blake let out a short sigh and met Yang's stare, now with a small smile on her lips. "You're right. And I believe you."

Yang breathed a sigh of relief, too, and grinned in response. "Good! Now back to cuddles!" She then returned to snuggling up against her favorite person's chest, arms wrapping around Blake, content that they were finally on the same page again.

Blake was tracing soft patterns on Yang's back, breathing quietly and then laying a kiss on blonde hair. Yang turned her head just a little, and realized she could listen to the thudding of Blake's heart. It seemed a bit fast, but the longer Yang listened, the more it slowed into a relaxed, calming rhythm. It was discreet yet entirely constant, and reminded Yang of Blake, herself. If anything, that was just as reassuring as the hug. Yang kind of wished there was some way to melt into it, to feel it even closer, and imagined she could listen to its quiet secrets for the rest of her life.

Blake's train of thought must have been following a similar track because Yang began to feel something that was both different yet completely familiar prodding at the edges of her very being. She recognized Blake's aura, tentative but cool and mellow, a shady refuge to hide in away from the blistering heat of the sun. Yang welcomed it wholeheartedly, welcomed  _Blake_ within her soul. It seemed so natural, so easy, so comforting having the Faunus like this, and Yang swore she could feel the beat of Blake's heart in her own chest, a steady resonance that blanketed the lilac-eyed girl in slow, subtle waves of something that almost felt like the night sky, an immensity of scattered lights and engulfing darkness. It was like floating, like treading calm water, and Yang sighed happily, pressing herself closer. Blake's existence was so magnificent. Willingly, Yang lost herself to it, letting it soothe her ache and softly rock her into a drifting trance. She dreamed in hues of mauve and impressions of shadows, liquid skies of amethyst, and all the while Yang could feel her, Blake's love touching every inch of her being while the beat of her heart whispered spellbinding promises of eternity.

The experience was unlike anything Yang had ever felt, but she was infinitely grateful to share it with Blake alone – because Blake had always been special, had been the greatest thing that could have ever happened to Yang, and this kind of intimacy was wonderful in so many different ways. She had never felt this close to anyone.

They stayed like this for what seemed like hours. Maybe they fell asleep – they probably did. Blake's aura gradually retracted as she fell into her slumber, her breathing impossibly quiet and her arms relaxing around Yang. The murmur of Blake's heart carried into Yang's sleep, a gentle lullaby that chased the remainder of the headache away.

Yang was happy.

Yang also jumped right out of her skin when her scroll started ringing loudly into the silence.

Groggy but suddenly awake, she scrambled to get the offending device from her pocket. Blake, next to Yang, moved part way on top of her so that the blonde could rest on her back while she took the call.

Blake laid her head on Yang's upper chest, cat ears tickling her chin. Yang kept one arm around her and used the other to bring the scroll to her ear. "What's up, speedy?"

Ruby's voice came through the other line loud and excited. " _Yang_! Shields just sent us our first missionnnnn!"

It took about two seconds for Yang to process this. She blinked a few times and then grinned. "Oh, wow. That was fast. Awesome! They notified you?"

"Yup! Can you believe it?! I'm gonna forward the details to you guys right away. Looks like we're staying in Vytal, but we gotta go to headquarters so they can shuttle us to the location. Eeeee! This is so  _cool_ , Yang!"

Yang chuckled at her younger sister's endearing glee. But who could blame Ruby? This  _was_ really cool. "Yeah, I can't wait! Let's slay us some monsters and get our first paycheck as huntresses!"

" _Yes_! But we'll talk later, 'kay? I wanna call Weiss!"

"Alright, smell you later, Rubes. Keep us updated."

"'Kay, bye!"

And Ruby hung up. Three seconds later, both Yang's and Blake's scrolls beeped, notifying them of the message Ruby had forwarded them at the speed of lightning.

What a munchkin. But her enthusiasm was contagious.

Blake's cat ears twitched under Yang's chin, but she made no attempt to move or get her own scroll.

"Sleepy?" Yang teased her gently, meanwhile opening the message on her device. She knew Blake had heard the conversation no problem, so there was no need to summarize.

"Mm-hmm. When is the mission?"

Yang's eyes went over the details, not quite skimming so that she made sure she got the information right. Finally, she said, "In a week. It's a guard convoy on land type of thing. It'll take us about two days."

"A simple start. Nice."

Yang kept reading, using her free hand to run her fingers delicately through raven tresses meanwhile. Blake's hair was so soft. "Oh, Shields wants us to come in for a pre-mission check-up the day before we leave." There was a pause. "What's a pre-mission check-up?"

"Oh, Yang. Did you even read the documents they gave us?"

This question made Yang scramble to find a smart reply, but she was still too drowsy to truly say anything smart. Instead, she settled with a weak, "Uh, that's why I have you?"

It seemed like Blake purposely made her cat ears flick against Yang's chin a few times, which made the blonde snicker a bit. "It's to ensure we come back from the mission in the same general margin of health we left for it in," Blake provided, noncommittal.

"Oh. That makes sense. I knew that."

"Sure."

Yang grinned. Blake's dry humor was the best even in the small quips, no matter at whose expense they were. The sociable girl wrapped her girlfriend into a hug and nuzzled her face in silken raven hair, contentedly breathing in the subtle smell of oatmeal skin cream and soap. Cuddling Blake always felt like cuddling a big, velvety kitten. It just automatically made Yang happy and relaxed.

But then Blake made a bit of a wheezing noise. "Alright, I know you love me, but I need to breathe."

Yang laughed more openly now, releasing her hold and turning them over on their sides again, face to face. She cupped Blake's cheeks in her hands and, still smiling, kissed her affectionately. Blake reciprocated, her lips gripping Yang's upper one, and a sort of giddiness overtook Yang. She pulled away, resting their foreheads together, and stared into gorgeous pools of amber for a moment in silence, admiring them. "Do you know what makes me really happy?" she eventually whispered.

Blake didn't answer right away. Her eyes seemed to search Yang's, and then she must have found what she was looking for because she asked in the same tone, "What is it?"

Yang's smile turned into a beam.

"You."

And there it was again. That joyful glint, that tiny glow from within that made amber sparkle with flecks of gold like two little precious treasures, a reward that made every struggle so incredibly worth it. Blake lightly traced the side of Yang's face with her fingers, and her thumb did much the same to Yang's lips. They kissed again, tenderly, warmed by the love they shared, and then Blake snuggled against Yang, nuzzling her nose into the crook of her neck. Yang held her close, shutting her eyes and deciding that this was one of the best afternoons of her life. In fact, much to her wonder, a quiet rumble soon started up, a gentle sound that Yang felt against her own chest. Blake was purring. Blake was  _purring_. Yang held on tighter, listening to the infinitely satisfied, discreet marble rolling like her life depended on it. Blake purred so rarely. But Yang  _knew_ her Faunus partner was truly happy and relaxed when she did so, which was why it was so special. Yang would cherish every moment of it.

And that was how the young couple stayed, intertwined on the sectional, taking comfort in each other and napping the rest of the afternoon away.

* * *

 

**SCENE SPOOF**

Because it occurred to Yang – bizarrely for the first time since beginning her relationship with Blake two years ago – that if Blake had  _been_  a man, the sex appeal would've been  _real_. Yang wasn't blind, of course – she knew Blake was an incredibly attractive person, but if the cat Faunus had been male, Yang could imagine how the angular, brooding features, intense golden irises, lean and agile figure in dark, tight clothes –

It was at this point that the author began questioning if this section of the scene should be present at all. What would the readers think of this? Is it wrong? But, more importantly...

_How do straight girls think about guys?_

Was it in the same way that gay girls think about girls? In the same way that the author drools over Yang? Was this another question for Facebook?

But back to the matter at hand, it seemed healthy that Yang would have these thoughts and then share them with Blake – so that their communication could remain open and honest.

"Ugh, what am I even writing?!" Jay exclaimed in frustration. She re-read her description of male Blake – and then decided that maybe straight girls were just as overt as gay girls? Maybe  _more_  overt?

– outlining the shape of her dick in the most tantalizing way. Yang imagined Blake was the kind to keep her shaft resting along her lower hip so that it wasn't cumbersome during combat. Or maybe she kept it strapped to the inside of her thigh, where it would less likely get hit.

...Would Blake have a big cock? Maybe just a reasonable size cock because of her reasonable size chest?

_Why am I suddenly describing a futa?_

Abort. Abort. Critical mission failure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRAISE THE SU – FLUFF. ALL OF THE FLUFF.
> 
> ...and other things that are not fluff.
> 
> I mean, I had to, right? XD See you all in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit I'm anxious about how this story will be received. Forlorn focused on developing love and innocent marks of affection, prodding at controversial boundaries – Contrecoeur is…going somewhere else, and pretty much leaving the floodgates of trouble wide open. Yet I still imperatively want to continue showing love, no matter how shaky the ride gets. So, keep me on my toes, dear readers! Tell me what you think because you never know what kind of impact your words can have.
> 
> Take care!


End file.
